story plots
by bill560682
Summary: just what the title says these are story plot ideas not all are my own but some are. some are just my own twists one ones i read on this site. so if you need ideas do to writters block you may find the cure here an if not you may just find an idea you lik
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : i own nothing including harry potter if i did he would not be such a wimp.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have come up with a really twisted idea. how would it be if harry never told anyone about how his family treated him because he secretly liked getting abused. an he ever did thing wrong just in the hopes of getting a good beating. an as to why he did not want to go home after first year is easy harry found the kitchen an thereby the house elves who would beat him every day twice a day an he did not want to give up that little spice of heaven for just a once a week beating pending he has good enough to be really bad to get the beating over the summer. an as for why he pretended to not know dobby was a house elf was so no one found out about his twice a day beating by the house elves and put a stop to it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have come up with a way to get revenge on granger have kreacher serve her. an that may not sound so bad but if you sit down and think about it than you will see it is perfect. see granger will not be able to do ANYTHING without kreacher helping her. she can't take a bath or go to the loo or get dressed or even read a book without kreacher there to turn the pages for her. an she is not allowed to go into the muggle world to try to get away from kreacher an when she tries to have him do something away from her like cook breakfast WELL kreacher has to SHOW her how great a house elf he is by making her watch him. an if she does not want to watch him making the bed or washing the clothes that is when the full body bind comes into play. an yes kreacher is allowed to defend himself. i did this in one story an had granger last 4 years before ending up in a mental ward for life. an after you are done driving granger crazy you can have him go after loe ronny boy who would just love to have a house elf for about the first 5 minutes. until kreacher decided flying was to dangerous for his new master and that his new master was not allowed to play chess against lesser players for fear of hurting how well master can play chess. an of course kreacher has to teach his new master proper table manners as is right for someone important as his new master.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would be interesting would be to see what the muggle and wizarding world under different rulers? such as if germany had won the second world war along with japan and italy. what if russia had taken out germany and taken over all of main land europe and asia as well so that russia went from what is now france all the way to what is now japan? even the wizarding world has to do international trade to get things like potions supplies? how about what america would look like if the south had won the american civil war? maybe the goblins win against the wizards even though i think they already have won every war. since common sence says the wizards would have taken over the banks and all the profit said banks made if they had won. why would the goblins want it to look like they lost is simple goblins like 2 things profit and war if they write the history to say they won then the goblins still get the profit but no more war.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen if it was found out that bellatrix was really also tonk? i know sounds strange but it is really not that hard to pull off. a slight bit of fake paperwork and a few memory charms and bella now becomes tonk's. an why would she do this you ask? to give herself a new chance at a new life. you have to remember her old master was taken out by a 15 month old baby. that has to get a girl thinking about how powerful her master really is and or was since most think him dead and gone forever. you have to figure bella was put into jail in 1981 an no one saw her again for about 15 years so she could become anyone she wants during that time. all she has to do is put a glamor charm on someone and curse them to admit to doing everything bella is acused of an she then walks free into a new life.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the books of harry potter be different without different people in it. such as no dumbledore or hagrid or granger or even sirius or peter the rat. take out just one person an the list or even one of your own an think how would things change? would they be better without hagrid to take the blame for tom all those years ago or would an even worse dark lord have come along? maybe without hagrid sirius would have gotten to take harry with him and thereby never went to prison that is for you all to figure out since only your minds can call the shots of how things happen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would happen if when tom tried to kill harry somehow tom did kill harry's body but with his soul in it. so it becomes harry ends up in tom's body and tom is dead forever. how would harry get along in the body of a mass murderer wanted dead by everyone. an yes you could pick different times for this such as right after the re-birth or halloween 1981 or at the DoM.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would snape being bitten by remus when they were back in school have changed the harry potter books? how would the vail sending sirius back to 1975 change the world, now we know sirius would at least try to kill peter but how would that affect the books as we know them? does he get to kill peter or does peter live an how does what he knows about the future come into play does he write notes to people an pay the goblins to deliver them at a much later time? what would have happened if peter had been taken to the castle in harry's 3rd year to stand trail have changed things. what if grindawald had stayed and married dumbledore all those years ago would grindawald have been a good guy or dumbledore become a bad guy? if grindawald had become good an married dumbledore would they have adopted young tom riddle an if so how would that have changed his life if it did at all?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the world have been different without lily or james in it? such as lily marries snape instead of james or james marries one of the black sisters instead of lily? how would these changes unfold on the harry potter books we know? would dear bella have ended up a death eater? would bella have given harry over to the dark lord to save herself? if bella did give over harry would the dark lord still have lost his body an what would have happened after that? would snape have become a death eater had he married lily? would snape have turned harry over to the dark lord? if he did how would he and lily's lives have chenged would they still be alive to raise him if the killing curse still backfired? would lily have taken harry and left snape forever after the downfall of the dark lord?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the world change if harry were kidnappen at 6 monthes old, before his parents could go into hiding? an once he is kidnapped is placed on the thrown of both magical and muggle russia? an yes i know there is no longer a czar of russia other then myself since i claimed the title in early 2008 but those big bad meanies still will not give me my country back. so i as czar william the first of russia i do allow harry potter to use my title for this story idea. now harry would most likely be tutored at the royal palace from a very young age but would the dark lord still try to track harry down or would he go after the other child and maybe end up making longbottom the boy who lived? an you have to remember as czar harold the first of russia he can not just run off to a boarding school in a different country. an good old dumbledore would have no control over him nor would his birth parents as he is the legal and rightful ruler of his own country as decided by magic it's self which even dumbledore can not over rule. of course the internation confederation of wizards will not want to try to step in since that would end up leading to world war 3 with the use of muggle weapons in it. which in the end mean everyone just pissed in dumbledore's lemon drops an he is not a happy man.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i know this idea is really not a big deal but how would things be different if at the will reading of james potter a woman comes forth with his other child and snatches the potter money away from dumbledore's greedy little hands, or if at the will reading of malfoy sr. his unknown at the times child comes and takes all the malfoy family money leaving draco and his mother broke. of course you really want a reason for draco to be mad have said child be potter or granger. an of course oldest child is determined by magic so even the person getting the money need not know until the will reading. i mean you want to give draco a reason to become a dark lord well all his family money that he has spent years deciding how to spend in his head are now all gone to a halfblood be it granger or potter. an how you write it up is that the one you pick their mother was raped by malfoy sr.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now who decides just what a dark lord is? is it magic it's self or is it some aways changing idea set down by man? i mean look at the history of the wizarding world as set down by j.k.r. alone. by her history slytherin is looked at as a dark wizard but since it is his ideas that are now law an the so-called light wizards claim credit for them, was he really a dark wizard or a man lead by magic it's self to help his world to live on and thereby be the white knight sent to save the day from the evil muggles who would destroy them all? man's idea of light and dark can easily change depending on who is in power at the time?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think a good way to take down the ministry is also the simplest, a compultion charm placed on all the lifts. with the idea to admit every crime you have ever done written in blood to the DMLE and the wizarding newspapers. now of course people like malfoy sr. who would most likely have good if not great mind shields would be less affected if affected at all but with the others spilling thier guts he would be finished as well along with fudge and most of the rest of the ministry. an if you wanted you could then pay a visit to every other ministry as well one by one. an with the downfall of so many crooks the only ones left to fill all those spots will be the halfbloods and muggleborns an once they are in power change all the stupid, biggoted and outdated laws for new fresh laws. such as truth potions every 6 monthes for every member of the ministry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what i think would be funny is when tom riddle decides to start gathering his forces back in the early 70's is he is met by a force even he can not bully namely the mob. an they show tommy boy what fear really is by putting 2 bullets in the back of the head of anyone tom tries to get to join him. an yes this is the wizarding branch of the mob but they have picked up some things from thier muggle counterparts. i mean you want to see tommy boy throw a tantrum like a 4 year old that is how you do it. an as a result he ends up finding out who the real boss is and it is not tom riddle. so for the most part they just slap old tommy boy down and tell him he does not get to play with thier toys.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the world be different without the law saying you had to keep magic a secret? would there even be a ministry of magic an if so would it be under muggle control? would the muggles have wiped out witches and wizards or would they be the new house elves of the world? would wizards have wiped out the muggle or would they be the house elves of the world? would wizards and witches married more muggles so that the whole world is now magical? would the world have ever heard the names albus dumbledore, tom riddle or harry potter? if tom riddle had been created would he still have become lord voldimort? these are but a few of the questions that can come from such a question i bet you could come up with even more?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i know this idea has been done already but what if harry and tom decided to just leave each other alone an thereby both live forever. this could happen in harry's first year or his fouth year after tom get his body back. tom agrees to leave harry and his friends and the muggles alone an harry agrees to leave tom and his followers alone along with not take part in messing with tom's new goverment once it is created.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now you want malfoy and granger well hook them together at the hip literally. that way they either fall for each other or kill each other.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now how would harry's life change if harry did have a twin and his parents lived an he was only claimed to be the boy-who-lived to be a target for the deatheaters. an in truth his brother david who had been in hiding with his parents for 15 years was really the boy-who-lived an harry only found this all out at the will reading of sirius black? would harry still fight for the so-called light side or would he show his parents and brother he is not as much of a second rate son as they think he is? an of course since james and lily had themselves listed as dead that does legally make harry head of the potter and black families. so is harry going to seal the potter vaults and kick his so-called family out of the family or what? so it is a slight twist on the harry has a twin idea.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i do not recall if i put this idea out there yet or not if so oh well it will be here again. the idea is what would happen if granger found out as far as wizards are conserned she is property an needs her father or husbands permision to hold any job in the wizarding world. an that she can legally be bought and sold like a loaf of bread. an the reason toady face and other woman can work and hold good jobs is because the men who own them are to lazy to work or are not just going to let this piece of property sit around the house all day doing nothing but eating all thier food. look at molly weasley as far as anyone knows even after her kids all start school she never gets a job to help pay the bills, why not? the answer is simple her husband the head of her family says she will stay at home as his own private sex toy an not work other then to please him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what happens late at night in the tower when harry can't sleep or in other words, harry and everybodies pets and what the paints saw. so yes harry has sex with owls and toads and cats and a rat and any other pet that may show up such as fang hagrid's borehound.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

now what i would like is for harry's twin which everyone seems to want to give him turn out to be prince william of the coutry of EATSHIT. an following royal tradition when 2 magical twins are born one is raised wizard and one is raised muggle since they will rule side by side over both worlds. an of course harry does end up getting to meet the rest of his royal wizarding family. such as czar david the first of magical russia, or pooh chin magical emperor of japan. an yes we do get to use little brother william's muggle weapons to wipe out dark lords around the world. AN YES I KNOW I I SEEM HOOKED ON DRAGGING THE ROYAL FAMILY INTO HARRY POTTER BUT I WANT TO USE THOSE MUGGLE WEAPONS. AN DROP A 2,000 POUND BOMB ON TOMMY BOY HEAD.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would have happened if harry potter decided in deadly hollows to not go back to the world of the living? since with harry dead anyone can now kill the dark wanker. unless of course you want to claim with harry dead tommy boy will become imortal but then if harry kills tom he is the one to become imortal. so either way it sucks because what are you to do with the nest of time learn to knit. we are talking the rest of time here tens of billions of years.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come a lot of the time someone does super harry they send him back to the founders time? were they really that much greater then the wizards and witches of today an if so why? has it got to do with not getting enough muggle blood into families now or is it that too much muggle blood has gotten into the families since then? either one should be easy to prove by looking at large numbers of muggleborns and purebloods. if purebloods have more power then it is the lack of muggle blood that makes them more powerful, an if muggleborns are the more powerful then it is the added muggle blood that does it. an if purebloods are more powerful then malfoy and the other purebloods are right but just going about the idea the wrong way. they should be working to tighten the laws not wipe out the muggles since muggles if trained right could make good pets.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now a nice way to pull off a harry finds out about magic early story to really screw up dumbledores plans would be for petunia to be a witch who ended up going to school over in america since that is were she was born. an this way good ole dumbledore never knows about petunia or the fact she has shown both harry and dudley how to cast all the first threw seventh year spells before they even get to hogwarts. an as a result messing up all dumbledore's hard layed plans to worp harry into his perfect little mindless weapon that just does what it's master says.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be funny to find out is that slytherin adopted children into his family from muggle borns to get his hands on thier family vaults. have muggle borns being decended of pureblood squibs would allow them to get thier hands on the family money if they are the closest living family member. this way slytherin would adopt them an have them get control of the family vault then as thier adopted parent he would move the money to the slytherin family vault. the only problem is that slytherin only adopted these children by magic not by blood so they could not get into the slytherin family vault but only small trust vaults set up by the family. which is why tom riddle can not use the slytherin family money to wage his war since he is only a slytherin by magic not by blood. if slythin had adopted the children by blood they would no longer be able to get into thier family vault which would mean the adoption was pointless since he could then not get control over the child's family vault because thier blood had changed. an why not adopt them by blood after cleaning out the child's family vault? why he already has what he wants from the child namely the family holdings. also since the other 3 founders were against the idea of barring muggle borns he found a way around it and also looked like a great and caring man while doing so and also getting very rich at the same time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be funny is correcting draco's common claim of being of an old pureblood family by reminding him that the malfoy's go by the ajusted 5 generations of purebloods and not the 10 generations used by real true purebloods. since if they went by the 10 generation ruling draco would have to still wait 3 generation before being able to call the family pureblood. of course that just so happens to be the same time the malfoy family decided to leave france or to put it properly were kicked out of france.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would cause a lot of question would be why after dumbledore got on a sub-commity for educational stardards and practices for the international confederation of wizards, why what is now n.e.w.t. level used to be o.w.l. level and what is now mastery level used to be n.e.w.t. level. thereby proving that dumbledore is out to lower the standards of education so that everyone sees him as a god in his ability to do magic compared to everyone else.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry becomes nicholas fummel when he is thrown over 600 years into the past at the end of his first year before dumbledore can get to the secret room. now not only is harry stuck over 600 years in the past but now he has to become the great nicholas flummel in hopes of keeping his secret. the good thing is he does have over 600 years to learn it all including how to make the stone because he could not have left it for himself if he did not know how to make it. an of course he and his wife then have to fake thier deaths since the stone harry took back was the only known stone or older harry could just enter the hiding spot for the stone and pretend to be younger harry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would it change harry to wake up after the end of book 5 to find out that books 1 - 5 were just a dream. an there was no way to prove there is magic. no hogwarts, no ministry, no diagon alley, no dark lord and his death eaters after you, nothing. you are just plain old harry potter who lives in a cupboard under the stairs.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one thing i have never seen is anyone do a story from the goblins point of view. i mean people have made harry a werewolf and a vampire so that we get to see the wizarding would threw the eyes of those races but i have yet to see one from a goblins point of view. weather that is from griphooks view or ragnek or baby harry as a goblit and or baby goblin. i mean if harry potter is one of thier welthiest customers why not have them take him in and raise him as one of there own in the goblin ways.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

ah you want to have fun turn all the bad guys into muggles. how simple make harry lord slytherin and heir to 3 of the founders. that way harry can say " i lord slytherine here by order that tom riddle also known as lord valdamorte and all his vassels also known as his deatheaters who willing took tom's mark for crimes against the magical world are to surender all lands, titles, properties and thier magical cores themselves to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardery for said castle to use them to defend her children from all dark wizards. also as lord of hogwarts i hereby order that albus dumbledore will also surender all titles, lands, properies, and his magical core along with the magic it produces to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardery for his nerely 900 counts of child endangerment while holding the post of headmaster. an as i say it so mote it be." an after that albus would be a muggle along with tom and all his deatheaters. an just think how powerful hogwarts would be if all those cores joined into one massive core.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one way to really have fun would be to let tom become imortal then remove all his magic other then what allows him to be imortal then dump him in a box 3 miles under ground so he can spend the rest of time dieing from lack of air, lack of food and lack of water but never truelly being allowed to die.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the only problem i see with sirius raising harry is that he may turn out to be just like his father an arrogant, bullying, prat who loves to torture others an calls it pranks.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i would love to see someone pull out some 500 year old law to shove it down dumbledore throat that he has no say over who harry lives with do to a law that says ' no child no matter there parentage is to reseave the status of wizard, squib or even muggle untill such time as they reach thier 11th birthday.' an remind dumbledore and the court that albus himself used this very same law to prevent tom riddle from getting adopted into a wizarding family at the young age of 2. an since harry is not a wizard by law until age 11 then the wizarding world has no say in his placement.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what is truelly beyond the veil? is it the land of the dead or something else? is it a land were there is no magic? or a land were humans are the house elves of that world? for all we know it may be a world that does not even have humans other then the ones thrown threw the veil? it could also be a one way time portal to a 1,000 years to the past or any amount of time into the future? an how come no one uses a summoning charm to stop sirius from entering the veil? for all we know there could be a planet ruled by little green men on the other side of the veil, an no i am not talking about house elves or goblins but they could rule as well. it could be the door way to any other place or time, an easy way to start an a.u. story. you could even have the grown harry go back to before his parents are killed an distroy tom and his horcluxes so that everyone can live happily ever after or go back and kill tom at the age of 3 years old before he even knew of magic.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now as far as defence of a home or business area goes defending it would be easy. use a procsimity ward to detect the dark mark then set a ward with it that sends 6 levitation charms ateach of them so that by the time they land by portkey, apperition, floo or broom it is to late an they are already hit and pulled apart since each levitation charm pulls a body part in a different direction . since each charm will hit a different body part such as each leg, each arm, head and torso then pull each a different direction. an as far as power needed you could take out about 5 deatheaters with the power needed to do one reducto curse. of course since death eaters never travel alone you would have to set up dozens of these charms.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i hate is dumbledore an his greater good. if you check history you will find every mass murdering group did what they did for what they thought was the greater good. the greeks, the romans, the whites who came to america and yes even hitler and tom and his deatheaters ALL FOR THE GREATER GOOD AS THEY SEE IT.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the steam engine has been around for over 2000 years, so what would have happened if the library at alexandrea had not been distroyed but used to it's fullest by starting the industrail revolution over 2000 years ago. how would the wizarding world have coped. or is it that the wizards did see what would happen an they are the ones who burned it down out of fear of what would come. an of course if the muggles were allowed to advance 2000 years ago who knows they may have figured out how magic works and learned to control it so that the oh so powerful wizards are now the house elves of thier time with thier magic controled by thier muggle masters.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

since draco malfoy always seems to love to run his mouth you could always have him arrested for attempting to insite a riot. of course all that would really do is annoy dear old daddy since he would have to buy draco out of trouble.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

from what i recall from j. k. r. there are 7 secret passages out of hogwarts. one is to the shrieking shack, the other is to honeydukes, the last listed 1 was caved in. why was the caved in 1 never reopened and were did it go? also were are the other 4 secret exits?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

years ago in china dynasty's created armies of stone warriers to take into the next life, now who is to say those were not guloms who just need powered up or that they are not a real human army just waiting to be awoken. an yes i know facing a gulum would be no big deal, but facing 10,000 gulums that is a big deal. just like facing 1 rat is no big deal but 10,000 rats is. an if these gulums had a forgotten spell that obsorbed magic to use for the gulum then each one would have to be defeated by hand. an if you throw in a self repairing spell they would be indistuctable so the only way to beat them would be to try and contain them somehow. an if these are really fully trained wizards who are only asleep then 10,000 on your side would out number the whole of the wizarding world of great britain. not just the order or the ministry but every witch and wizard there are.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i find funny is people say how big hogwarts library is. the problem with this is that hogwarts has 30 to 40 copies of the same book. so if say the 7th years get a book report on a given person or spell they will all want to go to the library and all want to use the same book at the same time, rence the reason to need 30 to 40 copies of the same book thereby making the library look much larger then if it only had 1 copy of each book.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	3. Chapter 3

now i think the best way to write harry surviving the killing curse is that tom himself believed in the prophesy an so he was the reason the curse did not kill harry since tom had to mark him as his equal an that could not be done if harry was dead. so tom's intent made the curse fail.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now if muggles can use there technology to find out on what waves magic operates on they can then not only track it by send out a signsl to disrupt it thereby bringing an end to the magical world without having to so much as fire a shot. just like jamming a radio signal they can do the same to magic so the signal never gets from the persons core to the wand to work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen to the wizarding world if harry gets sent to an orphanage and is adopted by an american family an does his schooling in america. an his adoption is a magical one so that no matter how many letter dumbledore sends they always come back because harry was listed as david jones at the orphanage since he was just dumped there only hours after being dumped with his so called family. an no his school will not be part of the triwizard tounument either. an he only finds out who his real family were after he gets out of school but does not run off to england because he has a girlfriend and a good job. an even if dumbledore manages to live that long an finds harry, harry tells him that thier war in england is not his problem. so unless dumbledore is going to be doing some dark magic he has to go home empty handed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think it would be smart to buy up all the house elves out there then use said house elves to copture the death eaters. i mean who would think of being afraid of a simple little house elf. also it would be bad for the rich snobs to get off thier bums an have to do some work for a change.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be nice is if harry came across a spell the ministry tried to have wiped from history because the spell was used by law enforcment to turn prisoners into squibes. of course the reason the ministry wanted it wiped from history was because a dark lord got the bright idea to use it on his enemies and turned 2/3 of the countries wizards into squibes. an of course the spell could not be made illegal since they were trying to erase the spell you can not have it unknown and illegal at the same time you have to have one or the other. it has to be known and illegal or unknown not both.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i like the idea of using a black hole as part of your occumancy shields.in stories they have harry create different levels to his shields. i think making one of them a black hole would be great since no one could get passed it. reaction time for a human is a minimume of 1 and a half seconds. which means it would take you 1 and a half seconds to figure out you were in trouble an then try to do something about it. of course you will have been sucked in and your mind crushed in about 1/10,000 of a second so there will be no way out for you even if you have a very strong mind, because the preasure will be increased ever 1/10,000 of a second. so your mind may survive for about 2/10,000 of a second but not much past that since every 1/10,000 of a second the preasure goes up by a million pounds per squire inch. so your mind will be distroyed long before you even know there is a problem.an just in case you know about that one an can figure out a way past it the next level is the surface of the sun. of course you could also use the fideliuse charm or however you spell it to hode your own mind an thereby be your own secret keeper. doing this should also make it so spells that work on the mind are useless since they can't find the mind. why do you think dumbledore and tommy boy attacked each other in the atriume at the ministry using statues instead of curses, because they both knew curses would be useless since both are very good at hiding thier mind. so only phisical attacks would work if you hide your mind so that no one can find it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now harry ending up dead is a good thing because that then ends the prophesy so that after word anyone can kill tom. but as we all know dumbledore would much rather harry kill tom so then either dumbledore then kills harry or dumbledore grooms harry to take his place. if dumbledore really wanted tom dead he could have done it in 75, 76, 77, 78, 79 or 80 but he never used his spy to set a trap for tom.he could have put up anti-apperition wards and anti-portkey wards then lowered them till tom showed up then raised them and killed him and his deatheaters but he never did.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what no one ever seems to mention or ask is what happens if the parents do not want thier child to go to a magicail school or if the child themself does not want to go. do they kidnap the child as they did in harry's case or do they memory charm the parents to make them think they agreed. an what if the child does not want to go do they memory charm them to think a magicail school would be great an if so what if any legal recourse do the people have after that, none i bet since memory charms are perfectly legal.so there is no kidnapping charges since all wizards are biggoted and prejudist against muggles. an no i do not care what they say thier actions speak louder then thier words since a wizard will not think twice about wiping any muggles memory even those of muggleborn students. wizards think themselves god verses muggles.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now you want to see something funny check out the look on grangers face when someone claims to have seen a copy of one of ravenclaws dairy's an in said dairy she tells about the great gag gift she got from slytherin a book full of half trueths and outright lies he created called hogwarts a history. an how he updated the book yearly with more fairy tale an it became so populare as fairy tale to the students that they had to start printing it in mass.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i like the stories were dumbledore really turns out to be grindawald. or old tommy boy turns out to be nothing more than just the front man for the real dark lord dumbledore. an thanks to j.k.r. it would not be hard at all to make people believe he is a dark lord i mean look at 4th year, dumbledore could easily say since harry did not meet the age rule his name is invalid but he did not. an he allowed snape to take the prophesy that he dumbledore created to be given to tom so the potter's would have to go into hiding and tricked them into using peter because he knew he was a spy for tom so that he dumbledore can order thier murder an look to have clean hands.an why would he murder them 2 reasons they pose a big threat to tom and money. which is also why he let sirius be thrown in prison without a trail so he could get control of harry and the potter money. which also explains why harry found himself in fights with tom every year if tom kills him off dumbledore gets all the money. of course an story for the most part that has dumbledore bashing is good.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be nice would be sirius did not really go to prison as was thought but spent this time as an unspeakable along side mr. weasely. i like the stories were arthur really spent his time during the first war as an unspeakable. of course you could use that as the reason remus was gone for more then 10 years as well, have remus and sirius as partners.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i also like the idea of harry getting help in training from high elfs or becoming ruler of azkaban or even ninja harry is fine.of course harry being adopted by a mob family is a great one too.even vamire harry is fine.new ideas are great so that it is not just the same old story time and time again. of course i am not a big fan of crossovers since i do not know a lot about the other shows that they are crossing harry potter with. of course the ones i have read the authors have been good about making sure we have plenty of back story so we can keep up even if we have no idea who the crossover group is.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	4. Chapter 4

questions?

can you use the room of reqirements as a oversized time turner to go back in time to fix the past and if so who has used it as such?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the problem with pensives and trueth serumes are i can polyjiuce or glamour to look like whoever i want commit a crime an then you go to jail for it because everyone knows a pensive memory can not be faked unless you are very good at occumancy and legamance. so all 50 witnesses will give the same story an you go to jail while i stay free.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

why does everyone treat the fact that snape is a spy like it is some big secret? dumbledore testified in open court that snape was not a deatheater but really a spy for the light side.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how did dumbledore know were to send hagrid to find harry unless dumbledore was the secret keeper. since the charm to hide the potters was done on all of them and harry was still alive so the charm should still be hiding them. an if the charm to hide them was easy everyone would use it an no one would be attacked at thier homes. of course dumbledores older self could have also came back an told him what was going to happen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what are the odds on figg just happening to live down the street from harry potter? an what are the odds that she of all people would be picked to be harry's babysitter? an since she was of course planted there who was she telling about the abuse harry went threw? think about it this way a british citizen living in china is put in charge of keeping an eye on a prince as a child an you are given this job by the head of parlement himself you are going to make sure the prince is happy and healthy an not abused in any way.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

why did dumbledore have minerva watching the dursely's all day unless he knew what was going to happen and thereby allowed it to happen? which means his older self would have had to use a time turner.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

is there problem with time turners? yes the light side may not want to use them for fear of messing up the time line but the darkside does not have the same fear so you could in theary end up with 5 darklords at one battle. you could also have the darkside go back an warn themselves about the outcome of a battle. an yes i know they were all supposed to have been distroyed in the d.o.m. but who says none were removed before that by one of voldimortes people. he does have at least one person working at the d.o.m. an why did none of tom's people not just use a levitation spell to float the prophesy out into a bag an take it to thier master.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come no one uses ghostes as spys i have only read 1 or 2 stories were this has happened.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come harry and the d. a. never thought to try and ajust the time within the room of requirement so that an hour in the outside world was a year within the room. so then they come to the room at 6 a.m. everyday an stay till 7 a. m. and end up getting 7 years worth of training in a week?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come you never hear about house elf anti-appearition wards i mean there must be such a thing or any wizard would be able to just call thier elf an have them break the person out of jail.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now in book 6 dumbledore told harry that the big secret about underaged magic was that only muggleborns are watched by the ministry. so i think any pureblood or halfblood with half a brain should figure that out after they do not get an owl from the ministry for underaged magic. i mean ginny knew the bat bouggy hex even before starting school so were did she learn it? an i am sure the twins used magic outside of school to pull all thier pranks so basically all purebloods know the underage magic law is crap an just keep this too themselves. of course with granger being as smart as she is supposed to be should also have figured this out when she did not get an owl for fixing harry's glasses in diagon alley in between first and second year. an then there is the fact that harry got no owl for the fight in the graveyard or no one got an owl for the fight at the ministry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how was crouch able to make the tri-wizard cup into a portkey that could get threw the hogwarts wards without the headmasters help?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now in book 5 everyone flew to the ministry on thresals now i know they are magical but they still flew like any other bird type animal. now if the magical train takes ruffly 8 hours or so to get to hogwarts then it has to be rather far. so even if it only took 2 hours to get there by threshal what were snape and the order doing for all that time? sipping tea and having crumpets?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A.N. all right back to the plots now.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one story i read an liked was one of the harry goes to prison ones were dumbledore goes to pick up harry thinking harry will just bow down an kiss his robes an call him god but dumbledore is in for a big surprise when he gets there an harry himself opens the cell door wandlessly. thereby telling dumbledore without even saying a word that he harry could have left prison any time he wanted to but did not an thereby did not nor will not help the so-called light side in thier war. an then harry goes off to an island to create a safe place for magical being who want to get away from the stupid bigoted wizards and thier stupid bigoted war.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think a nice weapon for harry to use would be an oblitoration curse. since it would be very hard to be a big bad darklord when you can not even feed your self let alone remember your own name. so the next time harry finds himself in tom's mind use all the magic you can muster to erase tommy boys memories.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have read in many stories about harry being sent to prison an thereby is not supposed to be able to do any magic. now if someone can figure out what spell or spells are used to do this then you may have a way to bind someones magic or turn them into a squib. an that would always be a good thing as long as it is the bad guys it is happening to, but who the bad guys are depends on what side you are on.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have figured out why purebloods are so obsesed with having so many house elves an in is not just a status thing. house elves leak magic to the family they are bonded to so that if you are a leval 5 wizard an have 10 house elves then your family members all go up one leval an you would be a leval 6 20 house elves would make you a leval 7 but of course you have to have enough work for them all to do or they will kill each other to leval out the amount of work with the number of house elves. an no dumbledore would not get the power from the hogwarts house elves that would go to the school it's self but dumbledore could buy 100 house elves and loan them to the school an get thier power boost since he does own them. an that would answer why he has been at hogwarts for at least the last 50 years an more like 100 .

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what could be fun would be a potion getting it's self into the pumpcan juice at the opening feast that would use your own magic to prevent you from wearing clothes for 2 weeks or 2 monthes or however long it was set for. of course if you wanted to prevent yourself from being exspelled i think it would have to happen at the closing feast of your 7th year. of course then you would end up seeing somethings you would never want to see either. such as filch or snape or dumbledore naked. 


	5. Chapter 5

one good idea nicholas flummel did not create the sorcerers stone that is just the clover story used do to the fact he is a metamorphegiest or shape shifter an the reason he claimed to create the stone is because it is not allowed to let anyone know the true exstent of your powers. most shape shifters merely just change thier name and thier looks an pretend to be new to the area live there for 70 or 80 years an then move on to somewhere else. so that they do not make a slip an tell someone something they should not know. an of course if the stupid ministry found out that shape shifters could be basically immortal as long as they are careful well the first thing the ministry would do is list them as dark creatures an try to wipe them out, because we all know the ministry fears anyone or anything that is in the least different.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now this is a dark lord dumbledore story were dumbledore is trying to get as many people married to muggles as he can because he knows that sooner or later enough muggles will be talking about the wizarding world that soon everyone will know about it. then all he has to do is sit back and wait until the muggles have wiped out almost everyone then the great albus dumbledore can blame this on someone else an unite what is left of the wizarding world under his banner. so if you look at it from the right way the death eaters are merely trying to uphold the law an keep the wizarding world secret from the muggles. it all just becomes a matter of how you look at things. that is why dumbledore never took out tom during the first war because to was attacking the families of the muggle borns to prevent them from talking about the wizarding world but dumbledore merely saw it as tom attacking muggles an making it more likely that the muggles would find out about thier world an then dumbledore could blame tom an the deatheaters. an since dumbledore thinks he has the sorcerer's stone he could care less how long it takes to get his goal.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now since i do not read james and lily stories because i hate having to read about the rat still as a pretend friend i think thou that a good way to do the lily falls for james idea would be that james drugs lily's drink at the opening feast at the beginning of 7th year. i mean from what you read she basicaly goes from hating him all threw the first 6 years to loving him in 7th year, so how do you answer that love potion of course.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

animagus are not rare only the registered ones are rare. i mean just think if they were what one in a hundred then the odds of james siriuse and peter all being one and being in the same house and same year and same dorm would be at least a million to one against it happening.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

of course the best way to deal with the muggles is to use the imperiuse curse on thier leaders an have them start major wars with each other an you just sit back an laugh while they kill each other off by the 100's of millions. then once they are all dead then you can take over.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one thing people seem to agree upon for the most part is that spells are based on intent and desire so if you take these an throw the rest of the rules out the window your magic can do anything you want it too. i mean think about the first wizards they did not have all the rules that are set down now all they had was intent and desire for something to happen as they wanted it to. also what about accidental magic it is all intent and desire no rules. so throw the book out the window an then there is nothing you can not do. an yes i know there is no shield for the unforgivables an why is that, because the rules say so an people believe the rules. but also if you go to china the spells will most likely be in chinese but they will still have the same outcome why desire and intent. so with this simple rule ANYTHING can be done any spell you can think up can happen. of course the reason everyone tries to limit what you can and can not do with magic is because they know that otherwise one single deatheater could wipe out a whole city block with one simple destrution curse. an if that person happens to be a muggleborn they could copy a nuclear bomb an wipe out the whole city. of course if a 60 second delay way added to the nuke spell and it was put on a portkey then you could take out any city anywhere on the planet and never have to leave home. an you using your nuke spell on half a dozen muggle cities is going to cause world war 3 and the muggles will wipe themselves out.an you could always create anti-raideation amulets for your people to keep them safe. of course using the same intent and desire you could turn everyone into muggles or into wizards.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

if you want to remove some of the fame from harry you could always have prince william of the country of EATSHIT and or his little brother prince harry get a letter to hogwarts. i mean they are hiers to the muggle thrown after all so at least the muggle borns should be impressed of course you could always stick some 700 hundred year old law that says if a hier to the muggle thrown of the country of EATSHIT is born a wizard they become ruler of all of muggle and wizarding world . or you could make the princes dennis and collin creeve an yes i know that the princes would not like the idea of having to shove cameras in peoples faces an take thier pictures all the time as a cover story since they themselves have had that done to themselves since the moment they were born, but as a royal you often have to do things you would rather not do. mean i am sure there are many times that prince william and prince harry of the country of EATSHIT would much rather be out playing football or out at a pub with thier mates rather then at state dinners for rulers of whichever country. an of course we know that rarely can royals truely marry for love but for money, power , allies, or just who is socially exceptable and good breeding stock an thereby have 2 or 3 girlfriends on the side at a time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now there are several stories about harry being a girl but i do not think i have ever run across one were he is still a he but either is forced to or chioces to look like a girl.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have read 3 or 4 stories about harry being a squibe but only 1 of them did the story justice since the others had him turned into a wizard by the second or third chapter. now if you plan on changing harry into a wizard you then make the squibe part a minor short lived plot twist instead of the main theme of the story. so if you want to make harry a squibe great but if you do so please keep him a squibe otherwise it is pointless to even mention that he is a squibe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now they say that history is writen by the victors so it would be interesting to find out that the light side as we know it is not really the light side at all but really the darkside that won the war over 1,500 years ago. an now the so called dark side is just trying to put things right. an as to why the former light side uses dark spells and the former darkside does not is because those spells are considered the last desperate act by a dieing man. at the time of the war niether side would stoop low enough to use those spells an a living person.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how about having siriuse get to the potter home before hagred and taking harry transfering almost all the potter family furtune to the black family vaults then harry and siriuse go to america were harry is adopted by siriuse after he changes his name and they then become david and stone black and harry or stone as he in now known live a nice peaceful life with no one able to find them since they magicaly changed thier names an now no owl looking for harry potter or siriuse black can get to them and harry ends up as just an average everyday fun loving kid. an no when harry goes to school in salem the school does not get into the tri-wizard tournament. an no one ever finds out stone black and harry potter are one in the same. yes i know very boring story, but think about it from the point of being stone black which life would you rather have? 


	6. Chapter 6

now what would be nice to find out is that the house elves and goblins are working together to keep the wizarding population in check. if you look at it you will find out that the only large family namely the weasely family do not have a house elf while most of the smaller families have at least one house elf thereby leading one to believe that the house elves are using thier magic to keep the population down an when you add in the goblin wars ruffly every 200 years or so. the 2 groups working hand in hand seem to do a very nice job in keeping the population down low enough that the wizards do not decide to try an wipe out the other magical beings.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i would like to see is someone put a human to animal transfiguration on the slytherines common room set to random times and random animals so that one person may become a hippo 2 hours after leaving an the next may become a monkey 4 1/2 hours after entering so then it is much harder to track down how it is happening.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i don't know why people pretend the location of the common rooms and the passwords are such a big secret i mean anyone who can do a lissening charm or location charm can follow a first year to the common room and thereby get in an if worst comes to worst use a disalusionment charm to turn invisible then follow the first year simple.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

people keep saying love is the power the dark lord knows not so fine create a shield of pure love to rebound any and all curses.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one way to insure that harry can get help from the muggles in the war would be to make him in truth prince william heir to the country of EATSHIT muggle thrown not to mention half a dozen other throwns such as him being the czar of russia living in exile. an how this happened is simple prince william was born a wizard and lily and james potter had a squibe as a son so the two of them were switched when it was figured out prince william was a wizard.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one problem with the wizarding world is that a lot of spells are purely mind based such as pain curses so why do people like snape get hurt by them they are only using magic to trick your mind into believing it happened. now most people write that it does work on the brain so occumancy should prevent it unless it truelly does work on the nerves.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i just read a harry were his parents lived an he read thier old school books before coming to hogwarts an thereby is much smarter then the average first year. now what i wonder is why most if not all purebloods do not do the same with thier own kids? i mean you want your pureblooded child to seem much smarter then a muggle born don't you so thereby it would only be common sence, that and get your children a wand as soon as you can so that by the time your child does start hogwarts they already know up to third or fouth year spellwork. thereby also making them look smarter then the muggleborns since they are getting all the spells first try.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come dumbledore never goes to jail for all the crimes he commits. i mean just harry's first and second years would be over 500 counts of child indangerment. an yes you can get past his occumancy by having the goblins get involved. i am sure they have truth serums that can do the job. otherwise you could lie to them any time you wanted an being able to lie to the wizarding worlds bankers any time you wanted would not make the bank very safe. an of course you could also put someone under the imperiose curse have them transfer everything they own to you then have them commit a murder suicide of the whole family. an of course there are charges of aiding and abedding in snapes abuse of power. plus illegal portkeys and illegal memory charms and illegal use of legimancy on a minor unless you are truelly dumb enough to think dumbledore just calls harry to his office several times a year just to offer him lemon drops a see how he is doing. nope he uses that time to probe harry's mind an make sure harry is following his plans.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

a nice way to fool an enemy with occumany is to put up a flimsy outer shield to make it look as thou you are just beginning to learn occumany so that when they try to sort threw the memories they activate a compultion charm built into each box and each memory thereby forcing them to copy and view all the memories in all the boxes so that the only way to stop it would be to distroy all the boxes and the memories inside or be stuck reliving every moment of the persons life in real time which of course would take years. also you would have to hope someone would find you in time or you would be dead from lack of food and water.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think when it comes to being an animagis the best animal would be something simple like a duck, yes i said a duck. it would fit in both worlds and be very good for spying. of course when it comes to spying i think reata skeeter wins. i mean think about it how would you spy or blend in anywere as a black panther or as a dragon unless of course there just happens to be a mountain to hode behind. an i do not think there are to many wild black panthers running around muggle london. an as far as the a phenix goes you could not hide very well in the muggle world unless they can turn invisible. an i do not think it would be to long before someone connected you to the bird an without seeing you and it together would end up putting two and two together. i mean being a big huge dragon would be nice but not very useful. how could you spy or hide as a dragon.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now stories were harry learns a great deal such as all the classes for hogwarts in less then a year can easily be true an math can prove it. if he learned 10 spells a day which is a very easy number to do. that would be 80 spells in just over a week. now he may not end up a master of each of these spells but what hogwarts student is? no you figure if at hogwarts they learn 1 spell per class an have 2 classes a week in the subject and 40 weeks of school that would mean they could learn as many as 80 spells a year per class. now if harry just works on transfiguration, charms, defence and potion then that would take him 32 days to get threw a year of those classes. so he could get threw all 7 years in those 4 classes in about 7 and a half months an that would not even be pushing yourself that hard depending on how long it takes to get each spell down. if it takes say 20 minutes per spell that would only be 3 hours and 20 minutes a day. an if you do your potion while learning the other spells then you have added to your daily time but cut the end time by about 2 months. an if you learn more then 10 spells a day you cut the end time even shorter. so if you wrote harry got into diagon alley at age 9 he could easily have gotten down all the classes at hogwarts 1st -7th year no problem before he got his letter..

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen if 16 year old tom riddle were to get his hands on one or more harry potter books say books 1 - 5 or so. well you figure tom would still create the horcluxes but would not go after anyone himself after 1980 so that he lives on to take over the world or at least the wizarding part of it. an he would have all muggleborns killed as soon as they are found. an he would use things such as imperiuse to get the muggles to fight themselves. an who knows half the wars being fought around the world right now may have been started by wizards who want us to wipe each other out. 


	7. Chapter 7

now what kinds of wards are on a house? if there are ones to keep out unknown witches and wizards that would be good but are there any to keep out animals such as a squarrel if not try using a compultion charm on the squirral and add spying spells as well an see what happens.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now there are muggle repelling spells, are there wizard repelling spells as well?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would happen to the world we know today if harry ended up having to be slitherine back during the founders time. when harry is thrown back in time he ends up at the funeral of a 14 year old salizar slitherin.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the purebloods take it if they found out the great slytherine was a potions master because he was a squib.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

wizards are cowards i mean look at the world cup match you had what 10,000 wizards and what 20 or so deatheater an the wizards are the ones running to hide. it would be different if it was 10,000 muggle an even then the muggles could still win by shear numbers.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i would like to know why dumbledore even let harry into the tri-wizard tournament since it was for 17 year olds. i mean harry should have been able to get out of it because the rule says 17 not 14 thereby the contract has already been breached and can be fought. of course it says he has to comleat but does not say he has to try his best to win. so he can just sit on his bum and do nothing and claim he is trying to win by boreing everyone to sleep and thereby pass them up while they sleep and in doingf so win.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i like independent harry such as harry becoming ruler of azkaban. i hate wimpy harry who could get his butt kicked by any old deatheater. how is a wimpy harry going to beat a dark lord what luck not likely.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be an interesting story would be if different reasons were used in the sorting. such as malfoy is loyal to his family so he ends up it hufflepuff. granger wants to prove to everyone she belongs in this new world she has found herself in an thereby ends up a slytherine. an since ron has a thrist to prove himself an be seen as more then just one more wealey he ends up in slitherine also. now harry has brains that as of yet have not been seen so he is a ravenclaw.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i like the stories were harry decides to fight the deatheaters the muggle way.an of course a good way to make money would be to melt down the gallions and sell the gold to a muggle bank, since each gallion shouls wiegh at least an ounce or two it should get several hundred pounds per gallion. you bankrupt or take over thier companies then you amass an army of squibs from aroud the world with guns and kill everyone. of course having harry go after so-called wrongly accused deatheaters and shooting them in the head from half a mile away is also good. muggles should have no problem killing wizards due to shear numbers, if the dark lord has 1,000 followers that would mean that each of them would need to kill 5,000,000 people. that would be 1,000 people a day for 5,000 staight days, thats over 13 years of killing 1,000 people a day. you better find a faster way to kill people then the slow one at a time of the killing curse.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i like the ones were harry becomes a seer an uses this gift to rune all tom's plans.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the stories were the weasely twins get into the weapons business are always fun to see just what they will come up with.but also the ones were they use the wizarding wireless radio to figure out how to make muggle things work in the wizarding world.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

of course i still think 2 of my best ideas are harry becomes his own father and melting down gallions and selling the gold in the muggle world, because you figure there has to be at least an ounce or more of pure gold there an if it sells for 300-400 pounds an ounce an only costs you 5 pounds per gallion you could make a killing an only need 20 or 30 pounds to start with. since say 1 gallion weights 1 ounce an gets you 300 pounds then you can get 60 more gallions with that an then melt them down an get 18,000 pounds. an of course that 18,000 pounds would get you 3,600 gallions to turn into 1,080,000 pounds. an takingthat 1 million pounds turns it into 200,000 gallions and that would turn into 60 million pounds. then you take 50 million pounds of that an turn it into 10 million gallions which turns into 3 billion pounds which becomes 750 million gallions which becomes 225 billion pounds. an you could do this once a week until you are rich enough to even make bill gates of microsoft look like he is on welfare compared to you.an if you putting all this gold on the market brings the value of gold down so what you have your 100 billion pounds or more after taxes so you just switch to something else like diamonds.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now for harry draco pairing that makes sence. draco goes into the changing room to get read for practice an spys harry showering an as much as he thinks he should hex him he can't do anything more than stare. so he sets up harry to catch him showering also in hopes he feals the same then they just go back and forth catching each other until one time harry is taking care of business and draco decides to help or the other way around it really does not matter.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now good stories are were harry gets the house elves and goblin and werewolves and other to band together an show the humans that they are not as all powerful as they think they are meaning the humans are not as all powerful as they the humans think they are. you figure humans think wandless magic is the top level of magic but how many world wide can do it maybe 10 but how many house elves and goblins can do wandless magic all of them. so all the house elves have to do is take all the wands and distroy them and the war is over before it even starts and the wizards lose. all the goblins have to do is create one spell that distroys all wands in a 1 mile area and keep using it as the wizard army shows up and then you wipe them out because you put up a ward that allows the wizards to enter but not leave so once you have all the wizards there then you wipe them out.an of course you cut off the floo and portkeys.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

beating tom is not that hard to do. you take a wizarding wireless radio an figure out what charms protect the radio an what charms power it then put them on a g.p.s. system find tom's base and send in the planes an if this bombing is set to happen during a meeting well there goes tom's body and most of his army.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what i hate is battle scenes were you have 200 people running for thier lives from 10 deatheaters. what no one ever told these people how to count you out number them 20 to 1. they have wands you have wands use them. now i could understand if they are wizards and you are muggles but you are not.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen if the dursley's were sent to jail for child abuse long before harry got his letter along with albus and ms. figg since ms. figg was harry's babysitter an thereby knew what his home life was like an thereby she told albus an he choice to ignore the abuse an they all ended up in jail. so now who gets harry an what happens after that.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

beating wizards is easy if you think outside the box because wizards only know what they were tought an not how to think on thier own and for themselves. also as i have shown becoming rich in the wizarding world is also easy if you think outside the box. 


	8. Chapter 8

this is nothing more then just what it says, story plots. of course i would like to tell you all the secret to life an that is to find a job you like to do an figure out a way to get payed to do it. also the next thing relates to the first of do not live above your means because if you do then you have to end up working longer and harder to pay for everything an thereby begin to hate the job you once loved. the guy down the street may have a nicer house and newer car but he also has to work alot harder to keep it. while you on the other hand are having picnics and cookouts and camping the guy down the street is working himself to death paying for crap he never gets to use because he is always working to pay for his crap.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

HOW COME NO ONE WRITES TOMMY BOY THE WAY J.K.R. SAYS HE IS EVEN HER? SHE SAYS HE IS SMART AND CUNNING, SO WHY DOES EVERYONE WRITE HIM LIKE A TWO BIT THUG? HE WOULD BE THE KIND OF MAN WHO WOULD TAKE OVER THE GOVERMENT FROM WITHIN NOT WASTE HIS TIME AND MANPOWER FIGHTING THEM IN THE STREETS. HE WOULD GET SOMEONE LIKE MALFOY AS MINISTER AND THEN FILL THE DEPARTMENT HEADS JOBS AND AURORS WITH DEATHEATERS AND THEREBY MAKE THEMSELVES THE LEGAL AND RIGHTFUL GOVERMENT. THAT WAY ANYONE SUCH AS DUMBLEDORE TRYS TO GET RID OF THEM THEY CAN LEGALLY HAVE HIM THROWN IN PRISON.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how did we get to were we are with people like mad eye moody his early years. also albus and grindawald even going back to the founders and merlin. sure do the founders the early years, merlins mishaps of youth, or how about 'the malfoy family the beginning' also subtitled 'how to buy friend and scare everyone else'.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

easy way to get rid of tom riddle, make harry the true heir to slytherine and have him disown and disinherit tom so that tom's slytherine magic in brought back into the current lord slytherine. this would also explain why pure bloods are so worried about bloodlines. if you marry a muggle and have a child and said child is disowned by the fathers side of the family there will be no magic from the mothers side for the child to draw from and the child will become a squib, an thereby may as well be as good as dead. an females would be very highly prized since they would have the magic of both parents lines plus some of the family she married into threw the magical marrage rite. so that if something happened to the husband she the wife and mother could still get into the family vault to get money to take care of her and her child.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

of course anyone who reads the first harry potter closely knows that harry's parents ending up dead was a setup by dumbledore. from the way it reads mcgonigal was scoping out the dursley's all day but it also reads that dumbledore sent hagred to pick up harry right away. so why was mcganagal scoping out the durley's all day if dumbledore did not know what was going to happen. from the way the book puts it hagred went right to the house picked up harry and bought him right to the dursley's.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now the big question is why tom is so lazy and stupid? logic says the first thing you do when you get your body back is wage all out war. go after the arours and there families an since only a third of them will be working that means 2/3 are at home attack tnhose homes an kill them and thier families. then you go after the ministry workers and wizumgot people you do not like and thier families an last but not least you go after the hogwarts students and thier families so that by the time harry is ready to start 5th year at least half the wizarding population of great britain are dead. but no you can't do that it would make sence. an don't say it is because you only have a very small army because the minute you start wiping out the law enforcement people will side with you out of fear. an if you are going to say we only have 6 people then send 3 two person teams or 2 three person teams, an you do hit and run tactics.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i thought up an idea that i think is brand new, have harry sent back to the summer between his fathers 6th and 7th years an have james end up dead so that harry has to become his own father. of course that would of course screw up the chance for any more potters if harry has to allow history to unfold as it once did. of course once harry gets to 1978 he can rewrite history any way he wants. since harry/james was marked by tom then he harry/james can kill him once and for all. an why harry does not go back an just save james and go home is because james father and his partner were working on the first time turner at the time an it was not finished till after james death an harry gets a letter on his 16th birthday placed in this family vault by his other self. an yes i know most of you would think this idea sick about harry becoming his own father but it would explain the change j.k.r. says happened to james after 6th year.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now dumbledore used an aging spell on the line around the goblet so there has to be a de-aging spell as well to turn the twins back to thier younger selves so why does no one use it to continue to de-age themselves about 10 years every 10 years or so an thereby live forever.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i would like to see is some sort of vengance law to were the purebloods like malfoy can get 4 or 5 people an go and wipe out a family and get a way with it because his family honor had been insulted. i mean we know the pureblood wizards like malfoy do not fight fair an such a law would be just the kind of thing they would come up with to make mass murder legal. an no i am not saying it should really be used by harry but it is the kind of thing you would think a scumbag like draco would try to use thereby giving harry the legal right to kill malfoy, crabbe, goyle and maybe even snape.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now for super harry which is easy harry is marked as tom's equal but since tom has a link to all his deatheaters threw the dark mark harry has to be equal to tom and all his deatheaters, because tom can draw on the magic of his deatheaters threw the dark mark. so harry has the magic level of tom AND his death eaters all in 1 body were as the dark lord has the same but all spread out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one were the light never has a chance to win. harry did not distroy tom in the chamber of secrets because tom went and hid back in ginny. several years later say 2 years after ginny gets out of school tom decides to kill her off by sucking out her life force then he goes and creates 6 horecluxes of his own 3 that are simple stones that get dropped in the oceans of the world and 3 diary's. those 3 diary's are then given away to repeat the same thing so that before long you have 300 tom's and 900 horecluxes. of course these tom's then have to be killed in the proper order youngest to oldest because once they create there own horecluxes if you kill them then they just become disenbodied souls looking for a new home just like the first tom did.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one that makes sence to me would be harry using the potter and black money to put bounties on the heads of we pay dead or alive the only problem with paying dead would be tom deciding to cash in on this by having some of his own deatheaters turn each other in.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now one that i have only seen tried once other than my own try is one were harry gets sent to the future. an no i do not mean only 20 years forward but more like 1,000 years into the future an can not get back. so that he has to create a new life 1,000 years in the future.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would have happened if tom's soul had entered harry's body the night james and lily died. how would that change the harry potter world as we know it. you figure baby harry's soul would be locked away so it would stay a baby and tom would then have use of both magial cores. tom would also have the potter money and power and know how to use it. so dumbledore would most likely end up in jail right away since he did put harry into an abusive home. an put a spy in ms. figg to insure that it did not get out that it was abusive because what are the oddes a squibe would just happen to live right down the street and that said squibe would end up harry's babysitter and that said squibe would not notice that harry is being abused. i think the oddes are better of me winning the irish lottery then all those things happening.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i would like to see in a story that the murauders got the idea for thier map from one they once glimsted in the headmasters office that had been used by the past headmasters and headmistresses for something like the last 700 years or so. an even if it had not the moment i found out about such a map i would put it very high on my do to list as far as getting one. an yes with remus and sirius both as part of the order that would be something they would tell him about to help in keeping the safe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

an almost any story with independant harry and dumbledore bashing is good. also ones were harry tells the world 'screw you' you all created the problem you can fix it. harry's parents died so he could live not so he could follow them into the after life soon after.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one thing i do not like about harry potter stories is they have time turners and never use them. it would be so simple to just back up time an hour or two then send yourself a note about an attack, but no one ever does. so why have time turners if no one is going to use them. even if they were not invented till after the first war with tom. you could have used it to save sirius from falling into the vail or prevent dumbledore from going after the locket. or even prevent tom's rebirth. but no we can not mess with time but we can give one to a 3rd year merely so she can get to her classes. if that is not stupid then i don't know what is.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be nice to see would be what would happen if harry potter never got his hogwarts letter at all ever because the dursley's were a great family enough to adopt harry so that he becomes harry dursley. i think the best way to show this would be from the view point of harry's kids getting there hogwarts letters. an you could make it so that tom did win and is now king of the wizarding world an the international confederation of wizards has now become the ruling council an the ministers have become now known as goveners. an the only thing that would really change is that now muggleborns instead of getting a hogwarts letter are rounded up and used as slaves an no harry and or his kids would not think anything wrong with this i mean seeing as canon harry does not seem to think about there being anything wrong with house elves as slaves. it is just a different world different rules. an of course you could make snape headmaster of hogwarts and harry and his kids go for a visit before deciding if his kids will go there or not. an of course the new registry book for hogwarts lists the children of harry dursley as half bloods an since harry was in a loving home does think of and call the dursleys his parents. an had his scar removed or at least hidden. so everyone including him upon talking to headmaster snape decide harry's parents must have just left the wizarding world some time around the end of the first war an just never told there son about the world. an since when dumbledore himself went to check about harry after receiving a notice by his family that he was dead dumbledore told the wizarding world harry potter was dead so no one puts 2 + 2 together. so we are now learning what this new wizarding world looks like threw the eyes of the dursley family.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	9. Chapter 9

black family money, i think the black family money should come for land owned by them and rented out to muggles. the family home is in london, now why would purebloods such as the black family choose to live with the muggles? the answer is simple, years ago the black family lost everything funding a dark lord so they decided to rent thier land around the family home to muggles and thereby get the muggles to help fund the very same dark lords that are trying to wipe them out. so thereby the black family own everything within five miles of thier home and have the black development company which is run threw gringotts collect thier rent for them every month. an you figure them owning everything within 5 miles of thier house in london will make them millions of pounds sterling each and every month.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now how you go about getting lily and james together that someone would believe. well that is simple, have james get thrown in muggle jail and since it is a wizarding holiday no one is at the ministry to come bail him out. so he does the only thing he can and calls lily even's. an since the muggle lawyer who represents him will need to get a hold to him as well as the police and prosecutor he is forced to spend the summer with the even's family. as a result lily finds out a great many things about james she never knew, such as his mother was great in herbology and thereby james used to help her in the gardens. he also helped his father with his secret stash of muggle gadgits such as lawnmowers and blenders or that james picked up pranking because his grandfather was a founder of zonko's joke shop and also not a very family type of guy so if james wanted to spend time with his grandfather he had to do what grandfather liked to do an that was create new pranks for the store. lily also finds out that the reason james hates bullies so much and thereby pranks them is because 5 years ago his little sister who was 3 at the time was killed by a bully who was using a levitation charm to hold her out over a 70 foot high cliff just so he could hear her scream.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i think would be a good story idea is ron makes a wish to become harry potter during 4th year and it is granted, so that ron ends up having to live harry's life for the next 2 years or so and thereby find out his life even without money was much better then harry's. an he has to live harry's life the same way harry would have lived it. which means he gets beat up by duddly, abused by vernon and treated like a house elf by patunia.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now everyone always seems to have luna lovegood reading her father newspaper. now what would be funny is if it turned out that it was really a muggle stock report she was ready an that lovegood inc. was one of the richest companies in the muggle world.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now would it not be possiable to use a patrous as a weapon against voldimort it works against other dark creatures like dementors and lithfolds. you could even try to have it track down the horcluxes since the order uses them to send messages then they must be able to find people just like an owl does.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i don't know why wizards could not use muggle repelling charms to clear out whole areas then buy them up dirt cheap. or better yet compultion charms to get the owners to just sign them over for free. that way you get to fight to get rid of the muggles and have them paying to wipe themselves out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

question? how did the fake mad eye moody ever get to any order meeting IF said meeting happened at grimwald place? i do not know that it was in use at the time but if it was how would he get there?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think for the first task of the tri-wizard tounament someone should feed draco malfoy to the drago then run up and get the egg.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now how would life be different if dumbledore was late for his meeting with treluarny an thereby no one ever heard the prophesy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would life be different if snape was late an never heard the prophesy to tell the dark lord?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would life be different if harry, ron and granger all ended up dead at the hands of the troll in first year? would hogwarts end up closed?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would life be different if tom riddle had gone to prison back in the 40's for opening the chamber of secrets? would there still be a dark lord out there in the 90's an if so who?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would have happened if the monster from the chamber of secrets had killed everyone it came across in harry's second year?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would life be different if the students charged snape and so thereby dumbledore with assult for him allowing thier potions to blowup on them? snape is a potions master and dumbledore an alcamist so they both should know how to banish a simple potion before it becomes dangerouse? an i am sure the hospital wing and the heads of houses have told him enough times about potions accidents that he should know his teacher is assulting students with the use of potions by not banishing the in time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would life be like if cedric was the only one to take the cup at the end of the tri-wizard tournament, an thereby no one ever found is body?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if crouch jr. did manage to get away at the end of the tri-wizard tounament with harry?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if crouch jr. got found out before he was able to get harry's name into the goblit of fire at all?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if harry refused to go with hagred at the age of 11? would someone else have shown up an try to talk harry into going an if he still refused kidnap him and change his memory so he thought he agreed?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if granger never came back to hogwarts after her first year? or better yet after she went home for christmas break of her first year?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if harry questioned hagred more from the start an found out sirius black was his godfather who got sent to prison without a trail an got sirius a good lawyer?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if voldimort did get the sorcerer's stone in harry potters first year an as a result of getting a new body with the stone also got a whole soul? that he then begins to use to create clones of himself with. so that he starts by making 5 horcluxes with then uses the stone to give each of them a new body with a whole soul, so that his clone army splits thier soul into 7 pieces 1 as a horclux for themself and 5 new clones. thereby the clone army grown from 5 to 25 to 125 to 625 to 3,125 to 15,625 to 78,125 for a total of 100,130 troops with 100,130 horcluxes spread threwout the world.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one thing i have never figured out is why EVERYONE always jumps to the killing curse as the cause of the dark magic that gives harry his scar? the scar shows dark magic so lets just jump to the only dark magic that could kill someone an NOT be blocked so we can claim this child to be a god. there are most likely hundreds of dark magic curses out there that could kill so WHY pick the killing curse out of all of them? an from what i read from j.k.r. dumbledore does not check harry's mind to see what happened of course i would not put it past him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be interesting to see would be harry getting information threw his blood like other creatures do. so that from birth he knows everything his parents did when they concieved him. so he knows of magic and how to control it plus all the spells up to and including auror level. just like would happen with a spider or snake or any other creature who has to survive on thier own right from birth. now he would not know of the prophesy unless it was spoken with him around after his birth but since his parents went into hiding after he was born he would know how to do the fidias charm that hid his family an he would also know who the secret keeper was. he would also know how to do things such as complution charms on the dursley's to get treated well. he would also know how to do a muggle repelling charm that he could fit to work on wizards so he never ends up getting pestered and used by people like dumbledore. so as a result the boy-who-lived is gone and great britain has to handle cleaning up it's own mess.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come remus never found peter in harry's third year using the murauders map? the only reason i could come up with is the when peter was being chased by harry he spotted remus and spent the rest of the year hiding out in hagrid's hut which is not on the map.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would happen to harry potter if right after october 31, 1981 peter managed to get sirius thrown in jail for betraying the potters and killing the street full of muggles but never went into hiding but instead proved himself to be harry's real father and raised him in the wizarding world against dumbledore orders? now how peter became harry's father is polyjuice potion after james was passed out from to much drinking. an the reason given what harry looked like james at birth was that he magically adopted harry when he found out he could not father children himself. in truth peter managed to put a glamor charm on harry an erase everyones memory of what the child really looked like at birth. an when peter reclaimed his son the glamor of the adoption was broken, in truth peter just removed the glamor charm. so peter now has his son and the potter money so what happens to them now?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	10. Chapter 10

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the wizarding world have been different if tom riddle had used people like malfoy to take over in a legal way instead of threw war? such as getting tom voted head of the wizumgot and as head of the international confederation of wizards?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things be different if hogwarts had closed forever at the end of chamber of secrets school year?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things have been different if sirius has caught wormtail an taken him to the ministry in 1981 or even at the end of book 3?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things be different if malfoy had bought the job as minister of magic instead of hiring a flunky like fudge to take the job?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things have been different if it was found out at start of 5th year that umbridge WAS really part human part toad?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would the world be like if dumbledore had stayed friends and thereby partners with grindawald all those years ago? or if dumbledore had killed grindawald back when they were young for killing his sister?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would the wizarding world be like if tom riddle had gotten the job as defence against the dark arts teacher back when he tried out for it?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would have happened if ron weasley had gotten himself killed by the troll back in first year?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what if harry ended up a cripple for life as a result of the fight with the troll?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen if hagred had taken dudley instead of harry when he went to pick up harry before his first year? an of course the second dudley sees harry's trust vault he is going to agree that he is harry potter. now if dudley is a squibe he may be able to get a spark or two out of a wand. an as far as not looking like a potter, well people tend to see what they want to see. so they WOULD see lily's cheek bones in dudley or james mother's blonde hair or james father's eye color or lily's father's weight problem. they will be looking for things to prove them right not things to prove them wrong. oh an dudley is smart enough or greedy enough to know if his parents get thier hands on HIS new money that he will see very little of it ever again. so dudley does go to hogwarts and flunks himself out or to be more correct he flunks harry potter out. so that he can get back to being dudley dursley with a secret inlarged trunk full of british pound notes he had the goblins change over for him. so as far as anyone in the wizarding world knows harry potter is a fat blonde kid with no scar because his muggle family had it hidden who flunked out of hogwarts as a squibe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now as far as the tracking charms placed on muggleborns or muggleraised children talked about in book 7 dumbledore would have had to removed that spell from harry sometime after his run in with the dementors but before the end of 4th year. otherwise since the spell tracks all magic done around a person there would be proof peter was alive and that tom riddle was alive as well.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now how would the harry potter stories be different if the cupboard under the stairs that harry lives in also held things like bleach, an as a result harry's mental growth was greatly affected. to were he is in the retard classes at school an is lucky if he can walk and talk at the same time without drooling all over himself.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now why people put weasley and granger together, unknown. opposets do not atract, yes the good girl does date the bad boy so she can feel as thou she is doing something bad. problem is weasley is not the bad boy but the brain dead jock who uses the smart girl for homework. if the good girl were to date anyone it would be harry or draco, granger dating ron is like her dating crabbe or goyle. why date the brain dead flunkies when you can have the leader. unless ginny beat her to it an now she is just waiting for ginny and harry to break up so she can move in for the kill.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things change if voldimort sent harry threw the vail in the department of mysteries. does that mean harry is dead? if so is the prophesy over so that anyone can kill voldimort now?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now how would things be different if at all if when the dark lord tried to kill harry as a baby that he ended up splitting harry's soul and turning himself into a horclux for harry. which would mean for harry to die the dark lords first body would have to be distroyed but since no one knows it even happened harry gets to live forever.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would happen if no one ever knew about the dark lords horcluxes at all? an yes i know he would live forever, but would he really? would he really want to stick around for 5 billion years till the sun blows up? how many thousands of years can you play ruler of the world before it get boring? or what if the muggles nuke the planet an you become the ruler of a planet of one? since the dark lord is not in favor of muggles then there will be no space travel to find new worlds to rule over.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would harry potter be different if sirius was out of the house when most of them left for the ministry but did return just in time to see himself enter the fireplace to go to the department of mysteries an overheard dumbledore say to himself that the real sirius must be found and killed since the fake WAS going to die tonight.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would happen if the muggles decided to up and leave the planet and not come back? what would the world really be like without muggles or muggleborns?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would things be like if purebloods fears did come true an witches and wizards DID become the slaves of the muggles just as house elfs used to be the slaves of the wizarding world?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

everyone keeps doing granger becomes a malfoy so how about malfoy becoming an granger instead. after his father goes to prison draco goes to the bank to claim the title of head of the malfoy family an finds out he was born david adam granger an magically adopted when his parents the malfoys could not have children.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think there is a reason lily ended up with james and weasley got granger. between 6th and 7th year lily went tooking for a job an found out what the REAL wizarding world is like. namely it is an old boys club as in you hire my brother and later i will hire your son. so that as a muggleborn and a woman she had no chance to EVER get any place on her own, because in the wizarding world women are property, an only with thier father or husbands permission can they do anything at all. an i think both lily and granger figured this out an got themselves a pureblood husband.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

sirius black does not seem to see trying to trick snape into following lupin into the wamping willow when they were in school as attemped murder, but what if harry did, an thereby wanted nothing to do with sirius? an no it would not matter how often sirius said sorry to snape now because everyone would know it was only to get harry back an not because he really was sorry.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things be different if sirius did go to prison for the attempted murder of snape when they were back in school together? or if snape was killed by lupin, lupin was killed by the ministry and black sent to prison for setting up snape's murder. how would things be different then?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would things be different if dumbledore only hired teacher's who were good at thier jobs and not a dark lord or deatheater or a ghost or a crackpot or a fraud?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would harry's life be different if dumbledore had nothing to do with harry's life outside of school at all? starting with his placement after his parents death?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	11. Chapter 11

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now with the room of reqirements could harry not ask it for a spell that would distroy voldimort and his horcluxes all at the same time. the room is supposed to give you what ever you want, right?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

why not have the room of requirements create the perfect sex partner or partners for harry to teach him everything about sex? you could also have the room make this partner or partners from dualing dummies so you could take them out into the real world with you for when you left hogwarts. harry could even have the room create 1 or 2 other harry potters if harry decided he liked the idea of having sex with himself.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

why not have the room of requirements download every known spell ever created into your mind and sort them for you so you can easily recall them all?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

in harry's 6th year he finds the life for a life spell that will allow him to bring 1 person back from the dead for every one person he kills. he has killed voldimort 3 times already so who gets to come back from the dead and why? does he bring back his godfather and parents or the founders or some lover the books never told us about, maybe cedrick diggory. an as to why dumbledore never told harry of this spell, well only dumbledore himself can answer that. as to why no one else ever brought james and lily back, if you had that chance who would you use it on? a loved one, a lover, or a total stranger?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the forbidden forest is to dangerous for students to enter but as a punishment we will force two 11 year olds to go into it alone at night with nothing but a dog to keep them safe. who else thinks this is stupid?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

oh there is a troll in the dungoens so we will sent everyone back to their house so that maybe a few dozen of the slytherine's may end up dead since their common room is down their as well.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

you really want to screw with ron? make it so he shits gallions, but can not trade them, sell them or give them away. thereby he ends up rich but can not do anything with it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would harry potter world be like if all the muggles had been wiped out by the black death several hundred years ago?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now about a story were harry uses a spell to make ghosts solid so they can be distoyed to instead have sex with ghosts.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

why not use dueling dummies as your own private army? set them to their strongest level an set them loss.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would harry and ginny handle being sent back in time to have to play the roles of lily evens and james potter? how would their knowing the future change the past, or can the past ever really be changed?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i would like to see harry create magical bombs set to seek out tom riddle by using his soul as the target. that way it takes them all out one by one. then you just keep making them until there is nothing left for them to lock on to, which will mean he is totally dead for good. an as far as the dark lord preventing them from being tracked, why would he since no one knows about them at all.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now if you could get your hands on the goblit of fire you could commit mass murder at will. all you have to do is confound it like crouch jr. did then add peoples names having everyone listed as being from a different school. then have the first task start 5 minutes after the drawing of the names and last 20 minutes. the when none of those named show up they all die, plain and simple.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

you could use a confusion charm on deatheaters to get them to turn over everything they own to you, then erase their memory of they event an to make sure no one can figure anything out you dress as deatheaters while doing this. that way even if the dark lord gets the persons memory back all he finds out is that his people or someone looking like his people are ripping each other off.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now if voldimort can send pain threw the dark mark to let his followers know they are wanted could you not also send other curses threw it? the killing curse to take out all the marked death eaters at once? an oblitoration curse to erase the memories of all the death eaters? an as far as tom still having unmarked deatheaters they will not do him a lot of good since they are unmarked for a reason, namely to keep who they are a secret from everyone even his own people. so he would not trust people with who these people are. which more or less makes him a general without an army. an a general without an army is not much of a threat.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come voldimort does not just use mind conrolling curses or mind conrolling potions to get the international confederation of wizards to vote him as ruler of the world. that is a much simpler plan then spending 100 years taking over the world one country at a time. an the magic of the i.c.w. would see to it that it was legally binding.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

if you think about it there is no light side in the wizarding world. there is only the dark side and the corrupt dark side. many deatheaters like malfoy bought there way out of prison. they could only do that if those on the jury took the bribes or fell to the presure of blackmail or threats. then those same deatheaters went back to their jobs in the goverment to take even more bribes. so how does the so-called light side winning a war change anything other then to thin out the population a bit. an before you tell me that if the darkside win muggleborns die, yah so. what makes them any better then goblins, werewolves, vampires, centures or house elves? what because muggleborns are pureblood human? that sounds like something that bigot umbridge would say. why do you think the ministry look all dumbledores papers after his death? they were hoping to find records of who he was bribing and blackmailing to stay in power.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now why no one ever mass murdered the sltherines is beyond me. it's not like it would be that hard to do. you seek into their common room late at night an put silencing spells around their beds then murder them. then you drag their bodies into the common room and stage an internal house war. an make sure you use the dead students wands to cover the room in spell fire. then you just have to clean up the dorms and have someone erase your memory of the fact you killed them and you get away with murder.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i think an anti-magic spell would be a great weapon against voldimort and his deatheaters. an yes i know it sounds rather funny an anti-magic spell but it would most likely be something the ministry would have on it's jail cells. to prevent someone from slipping someone a spare wand. as to why they would not just use the wand to help in a jail break is simple, they would then get linked to the crime. you have harry use his visions to find out where voldimort and his deatheaters are going to show up at then do the spell there and everyone is then trapped. so now harry can kill them the muggle way.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

if you make it part of the request of the room of requirements that you be able to take the item out of the room with you then IF the room can give you muggle weapons like a rifle you could have all the weapons you want to start your own war and not cost you a thing. an if that is the case you could request an atomic bomb or 1,000 atomic bombs for that matter. an heck if you are into scifi you could get a whole borge army that obeys only you or the enterprise e with a full crew.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: i am not j.k.r. nor do i own harry potter if i did he would be smarter and tell the wizarding world screw you save yourselves.

A.N. this chapter goes out to the only other person reading this and they know who they are.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i do have to say sorry to anyone i may have ticked off in a review by commenting about them saying harry has to do cures from sun up to sun down. in my reviews i gave normal times to do the chores harry would be given not punishment time. such as having to spend 2 hours cleaning the kitchen, plus 1 hour cleaning the downstairs bathroom plus an added hour forced to clean the upstairs bathroom. under normal time that would take 1/2 hour a day to do all 3 rooms. under punishment time it takes 4 hours. so yes i can see how harry would have to work from sun up to sun down every day.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry/creevey brothers as to how harry ends up with the creevey brothers is simple, they want pictures of harry and thereby have to pay for them. you want a picture then start sucking, you want that picture to be signed then bend over and spread those ass cheeks. an if he also charges them 5 gallion for the picture plus 5 gallions to sign it then not only does harry get sex but could make a good bit of money from them as well. of course how it starts is in harry's first year he meets the annoying creevey brothers who in this story are twins. they constantly nag harry about wanting his picture so he figures to offer them a deal he thinks they will never go for. unknown to harry the creevey brothers think this is just a dream come true. sex with harry potter and pictures and all that for only 10 gallions each.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i would like to see is dumbledore having a really bad day, as in he sends nine teachers to talk to the new muggleborns and all he gets back is nine dead bodies since all the parents of these children called the cops. an when the teachers raised their wands to obliterate these cops the cops shot them all dead. an yes even in england that cop is going to show up with a gun when you call and tell them you have a crazy person here who broke into your house claiming to be a witch trying to kidnap your kid.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would life be like for sirius black if he got his name cleared at the end of harry's third year only to find out he himself has kids? an i do not mean just one or two but a dozen children by a dozen different women.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

ron is overlooked by his family as just one more son. he sees how his mother just loves his little sister ginny so ron starts dressing and acting like a girl in hopes of getting some of that love. so since ron has spent 7 or 8 years acting and dressing like a girl what will happen when he gets to go off to school. he could end up being the school sex toy which would get him both attention and money both of which he wants badly.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would harry's hogwarts years be different if harry learned about magic at a young age and as a result he became the bully instead of dudley? also he only cared about himself an what was in it for him. sounds like the makings of a slytherin harry to me. which means no going after the sorcer's stone or chamber of secret's for harry since there in no profit in them for harry. which means granger gets killed by the troll and ginny dies in the chamber of secrets and hogwarts closes forever. an dumbledore of course gets blamed for everything and as a result loses all his jobs and power.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be funny is if you took the sorcer's stone and tossed it in the ocean. why this would be funny is flummel worked a long time to create that stone and as long as the stone can turn normal water into elixer of life then over time the whole worlds oceans would become elixer but flummel would never live to see a whole world of imortals.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what would be interesting is voldimort sends harry to a different world were it is dumbledore and the ministry trying to wipe out the muggleborns and the purebloods trying to save them. an why the purebloods would want to save the muggleborns is so they can breed them with each other then after enough generations breed with them as well. in this world purebloods are not as short sighted and stupid as they are in cannon. an yes i know it is not nice that the purebloods only think of the muggleborns as breeding stock but at least they do not want to kill them. as to why the so-called good guys want to do away with muggleborns is that over the last 20 years the wizarding world has almost been found no less then 200 times thanks to muggleborns so it is time to get rid of the muggleborns before there is no more wizarding world to keep secret. an as far as purebloods using muggleborns as breeding stock well that is the way they seem to be looked at even in cannon. the muggleborns are brought into the wizarding world and forced to do everything the wizarding way. there are no classes in math, english, science, nothing that would help a muggleborn get a job in the muggle world, so for the most part when a muggleborn enters the wizarding world it is for life.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now if harry gets sent to a different world that would mean both he and voldimort become immortal. since one of them has to kill the other unless of course you decide to allow harry to die by his own hand.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

crossover with the addams family. i think the addams family must be part giant to be able to play with land mines and thing that go boom without getting hurt. which of course would likely mean that grandmama addams was married to a half giant. an grandmama would most likely be a squibe hence the reason you only see her brewing potions.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

as far as the mate stories where harry has to mate with draco or draco dies i say let the fool die.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i say you get the location for the sun or the moon and send ole tommy boy there by portkey. one portkey works the same as any other, feed in the location then power it up then activate. it would just take more power to reach the moon or the sun is all. an if the portkey ran out of power mid way threw the trip oh well. his body will be dead and his soul will be unlikely to ever be found.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: i am not j.k.r. nor do i get money from this story or the ideas for stories.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry has a mishap with the room of requirment and is more or less turned into a ghost for a while. i say more or less a ghost because harry unlike other ghosts can not be seen. thereby harry finds out what the student, staff and ghosts get up to when they think no one is looking, such as snape singing muggle show tunes while he pretends to be both himself and harry potter after a potions mishap. also you may find out why moaning mertal really moans. you could find out that loss of house points or detention are but some of the punishments by the teachers and the prefects. not to mention finding out why the hufflepuffs are always so happy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

james ends up with lily due to a life dept she owes him which is why she go from hating him in 6th year to dating him in 7th. once you become a legal adult in the wizarding world any life dept that is owed is forced to be called in. this is also an added reason snape hates potter since it was in fact james life dept that turned snape into a spy for the lightside. james called in the dept snape owed him for saving his life from remus the night of the full moon.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now when people give harry tons of money i think he should use it to buy every hit-wizard he can. then have them start taking out death eaters. once this happens voldimort is going to be piss off and show himself. then harry and his hit-wizards show up and put up anti-portkey and anti-appearition wards so no one gets away then wipe out the death eaters. harry potter and 1,000 hit-wizards against voldimort and 100 death eaters who do you think will win, now remember hit-wizards do not have to play by ministry rules so they can throw deadly curses.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one thing dumbledore never thought of was voldimort making allies with other groups like vampires, werewolves, dementors or gaints who would never take a role as a flunky but as voldimorts equal. the title of equal would then be passed down to their children and it is very likely that each of these leaders defied voldimort at least three times before they agreed to side with him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i would love to see stories were rich purebloods who are claimed to be dark put poor halfblood tom riddle in his place. an no his claimes of being related to slytherin would be worthless just as they were worthless to his mother's family and they were purebloods an tom is but a halfblood. the only thing tom has going for him is that he has no family to worry about were as the purebloods do have family tom can threaten to kill.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i would love to see what it would be like if the muggles got involved in the war with voldimort and they win, and by they i mean the muggles win over both the light and dark wizards.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

snape was in love with james which is the reason his patronis is a dow to james stag. now snape finally got his dream come true to be with james oct. 31, 1981 by tricking lily to leave the house then snape took her place and thereby snape and james died and lily lived.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry becomes a veela, yes i know been done before but not this way. harry and fluir are attacked while in hogsmeade malfoy sr. is one of the attackers and curses harry to steal his magic. the problem is that harry is stronger then malfoy in magic so malfoy and every deatheater who is linked to him threw the dark mark all lose thier magic but it also steals fluirs veela powers as well. now you would think this to be a bad thing for fluir but in fact it is a blessing since her family were cursed to be veela by morgana la frey herself, after fluirs many times grandmother stole morgana's husband. now the only way to break the curse is for there to be a male veela who is not related to the first veela namly fluirs many times over grandmother. as to why fluir is a quarter veela is because her grandmother murdered her husband and her own son, you see all female veela are cursed to have to have children only with the male veela of thier generation to make sure the curse lives on. so fluirs grandmother killed her husband and her son in hopes of freeing the family from the curse by watering down the veela blood in the family members.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

lily survives voldimorts attack by using a spell that rebounds any curse. the problem with the spell is it has limited uses hence the reason it is rarely ever used. as is seen with lily and harry, lily cast the spell on harry first then on herself so when voldimort attacked lily's protection was not at full power and thereby she was knocked out cold and when harry was attacked since the shield was used on him first it was at full power and did as the shield should and rebounded the curse.

the reason the shield is rarely used is because for most people it would be a one shot deal, most people do not have the power to cast the spell more then once and as we know the enemy rarely attacks alone so that even if you rebound the first curse and it killed the attacker if you try to cast the curse a second time you will likely be knocked out as lily was so that you are now an open target to any other attackers. so it would end up a one for one deal, you kill one of them and they kill you.

now at this point in the story anything could happen such as lily raising harry in england or lily could move to a new country to raise harry or lily could be held prisoner by dumbledore so that he can have harry raised by the dursley family as his weapon.

of course if you really want lily to survive she could just move out of the way of the killing curse on pure instinct and as a result it hit harry who was behind her in his crib.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have wondered why would james potter ever go after lily evens? most people seem to think it is mainly because she is the one girl who was not impressed with his money, good looks, talent on a broom, and the fact he thinks himself to be funny. what if it was in fact that he knew something about he that no one else did, namely that she was the last direct heir to a rich and powerful family. an no she is not adopted, her mother was a squib who was placed in a muggle orphanage as a baby. the rest of the family was then killed off by voldimort in 1968 leaving lily as the only magical heir to the family. the potters being old pureblood family know that mugglrborns come from squibes. so james as a first year takes blood samples from each first year muggleborn female to have them tested an that is why he keeps going after lily. otherwise he would just use a love potion on her and keep her as the girlfriend on the side while getting married to the rich pureblood. to be a pureblood you need like ten generations of nothing but witches and wizards in your family so i do not think james would just throw that away for a woman when he can keep his pureblood status with just a simple love potion.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the funny thing about draco is his answer to everything is "wiat till my father hears about this" aa the funny thing is his father never did anything. you never heard about people getting kicked out of hogwarts after pissing off little draco.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	14. Chapter 14

now why has no witch or wizard ever traveled to space? they can make brooms fly, they can create wards to protect themselves so why not create a sailing ship that can sail to the moon?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one thing i never figured out was deatheater attacks on small muggle villages. i mean these are small villages with 200 - 300 people in them so i would think they would have guns. an yes i know in the u.k. they do not have as many guns as we do in america but they do allow shotguns for hunting deer, foxes, birds and the like, so i would think that at least 50 or so people may have a shotgun. now out of those 50 i would think at least 10 of those people would be near it when the attack happened. so as a result those 10 would be able to use that double barrel shotgun to kill at least 20 - 30 deatheaters before they are killed themselves. so there for each attack on a muggle village should cost voldimort that many followers and would likely mean that such attacks would be rare. an if these attacks happened at night then everyone with a shotgun would likely be near it and thereby increase the number of dead deatheaters. the gun is likely hanging over the fireplace and everyone would be at home or at the local pub. an you know the fellow running the pub likely has at least one gun. so doing an attack on a small muggle village could cost you 100 - 150 deatheaters. not very good math if you are a dark lord an even worse math if you are one of the deatheaters sent to those villages. the way i see it happening is voldimort sends 20 deatheaters to attack a village and none come back, so he sends 50 more deatheaters to attack an since all the muggles fled to thier home there are not about 45 muggles left alive with guns with 200 other townsfolk safe and sound, so team 2 of the deatheaters gets wiped out even faster then deatheater of team 1. so now voldimort is pissed and sends all his deatheaters after the village an loses about a hundred or more deatheaters before the town is wiped out. so to wipe out one muggle village it cost voldimort about 175 deatheaters if not more like 200.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

something i never understood was ron ending up with granger? ron has the mental level of a six year old as in i like this girl so i will throw mudpies at her. well that does not work to get a girl to like you even for six year olds. what ron needs is a girl just like his mother who will stay at home and raise his six children and listen to him whine every day about how his bosses will not listen to his great ideas. granger on the other hand needs someone who is smart enough to challenge her as an equal on a mental level. now i could see j.k.r.'s pairing of ron and granger working out if granger is so shallow that she needs someone around her to always be smarter then or if granger sees ron as the village idiot and takes pitty on him an even the i do not see her and he getting married only because she has pitty for him, i think she would go out of her way to find someone who is an airhead like lavender who could put up with him and work within his limited levels. just because she has pitty for ron is not a good enough reason to marry him. an the whole opisets attract idea is total crap. you always have things in common with the person, such as a love for quittich even if it is for different teams. ron likes quittich, chess and food. granger loves to learn new things and prove how smart she is to everyone in hopes that they will give her a little pat on the head like a dog who just learned a new trick because she is so starved for attention. an no ron does not give her the pats on the head and tell her how smart she is. now on the other hand i do think harry during fourth year as well as fifth year with the d.a. proved himself to be grangers equal in brains if he only chooses to do so. which means harry does have a brain and can use it if given proper reason to.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

question: how come ravenclaw house does not win the house cup every year? think about it, if a teacher gives 10 points for a correct answer or for getting the spell done as one of the first few students then ravenclaw should get at least 40 points in every class. now with each year having at least 4 classes a day that is 160 points per year a day timed by 7 years which is over 1,060 points a day for ravenclaw house. now with 180 school days that is 190,800 points a year for ravenclaw. so are you going to tell me ravenclaw loses 190,000 points a year so that slytherin can win the house cup with 900 points at the end of the year? to lose 190,000 house points a year that would mean ravenclaw would need to lose over 900 points a day every day, an the other houses should get well over 100,000 points a year as well. i think the house points idea was something j.k.r. did not totally think threw when she wrote it. the only way i see the house points system working out the way j.k.r. wrote it is if each class goes threw a great deal of leturing class after class after class, so that as a result ravenclaw only ends up with about 2,000 house points a year and bad acts cost them over half those points. of course for that to happen then students would only be learning about 4 or 5 spells a year for each class. there are about 70 ravenclaws in the house give or take, so if each ravenclaw earns only 100 points each threw the year for spellwork and questions answered in class that is 7,000 points a year. so at 10 points each for an answer given in class or spell finished in the top 5 in class these students seem to be learning nothing at all. even if the student who finishes last in the class gets 5 points for doing the spell at 5 spells a class that is 25 points per class per year so for transfiguation, charms defence and herbology that is your 100 points. now losing 7,000 points a year can be done if you have 70 students at school for 10 monthes out of the year, it would only be 10 points a month each a month to lose. so yah i could see each kid getting caught doing something wrong 4 or 5 times a month such as sneaking to the kitchens after curfew or in a broom closet with thier girlfriend, so yes a house losing as much as 35,000 house points a year could be done. so if you offset that with the number of spells learned o.k. we are now up to 25 spells a year learned in each class an if you count in that each house likely has someone who gets into more trouble then the rest you could get up to about 30 spells a year, which is nearly one spell a week for each of the 4 main classes of charms, defence, herbology and transfiguration. an if you count snape in then you are up to 1 spell a week per class, so 40 spells a year per class. so lets do the math 40 spells a year at 5 points each is 200 points each a year plus you have 10 students per year is 2,000. plus you have 7 years is 14,000 and you have at least 4 classes you can get points is which are charms, transfigureation, defence and herbology so that is 56,000 points earned over the year by the lazy ones not counting answering questions or being top in your class, which ravenclaws would be. so if you double that number you are at 112,000 house point earned for an average group because yes some other students other then ravenclaw would answer quetions orr be in the top 5. which means they would need to each lose 1,600 house points a year per student which is 160 house points a month for each and every student. so if you count in curfew, fights, broomclosets and snape losing 160 house points for each student could be done every month, but we are not counting in the other classes yet either i mean we have arithmacy, runes, care of magical creatures, astronomy, divianation and muggle studies we can get points in an yes i left out history and potions since no one but slytherin get points in potions and no one at all gets points in history. so if you add in all those classes you likely have to double the house points to 214,000 a year, which means each student now has to lose 320 points each and every month. now with a house full of smart people like ravenclaw who are likely to learn the spells to not get caught that is going to be hard to do even when you do account for snape, because the ravenclaws are likely to study hard to do well in his class so they may not get points in his class but they will not lose many either. i mean you would need to get caught in a broom closet once a week with your girlfriend and lose 20 points each time for 80 points a month and caught sneaking to the kitchens once a week after curfew for 80 more points lost to total 160 points lost in one month, an even if you lose 20 points every class to snape that is only 240 total points lost a month. so yes it is hard for every student to lose 320 points a month each and every month, what about brown nosers like percy and granger who rarely ever lose points someone would need to lose thier points for them. so the less trouble a house gets into the more points they should make so that a house like ravenclaw or hufflepuff should win the cup every yes you could say the house has someone like the weasley twins who lose 300 points a week every week to offset people like granger and percy but they would likely get thier ass kicked by every single upper year till they learned not to lose points or left school to be home schooled. now the only thing i think prevented the weasley twins from getting thier asses kicked was that charley should have still been at hogwarts during thier first and second years and the fact they made the quittich team thier third year. now the problem is though that first years likely have no idea where the kitchens are and are not likely to be sneaking into broom closets with girls or boys for that matter, so they would be keeping most of thier house points. second years may find out about the kitchens but still no boyfriends. an the smart ones such as ravenclaws would use a school bag to put food into a sneak to the kitchens before curfew. so to keep our house points at j.k.r. level we just had to cut our spell number back down to about 20 spells for each class or one spell every two weeks for each class. now since each empty classroom likely has a teachers office attached to it and that office likely has a closet for storing cloaks and other things and at least some of the classrooms likely have storage cabinets you throw in notice-me-not spells on them as well as silencing spell and enlargement charms an you just doubled the amount of places needed to be checked. so unless someone has memorized the location of every stick of furniture in that school such as teachers of filtch then you are fine, plus i think the prefects are not really going to look all that hard for you since when they themselves are out after curfew and not on duty they want to be left alone with whoever they are with, an who says i did not use a levitation charm to move the cabinet to a new place thereby forcing you to check every inch of every room to try to find me. so i think we just cut our spells back down to ten per class or one spell a month, or about 500 house points a year earned by each student. i think herbology would be a class were you work with a different plant each class and as a result everyone would get at least 5 points for compleating the task ever time plus 10 points for top 5 students plus 10 points for every question answered so you figure on average ravenclaw will end up with at least 10 points per student per class, so with 40 classes a year that is an added 400 house points per student to make 900 points per student per year. which means each student would need to lose about 890 point to keep to j.k.r.'s idea about points.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now what i wonder is why harry does not study more? he has an invisabillity cloak that can get him into the resticked section of the library which is proven in christmas holiday during his first year. so using that cloak he could spend at least 2 or 3 hours a night reading whatever he wanted. i mean you go to bed at 10, sneak to the library with the cloak and study for 2 hours then return to your room and really go to bed at midnight then you get up at 7 in the morning for breakfast. i mean it is not like harry is not used to only showing people what they want to see, he has had to do it his whole life by faking being dumber then dudley. so being able to keep this same thing going with ron to keep him as a friend should be no problem. ron hates to study but granger likes people who are smart so this would be a way to keep them both happy. think about it during second year everyone thinks harry is the heir of slytherin so they want nothing to do with him other then granger giving him lots of free time. he also proves he can study during fouth year for the tri-wizard tournament and fifth year for the D.A. so harry can be smart if he wants to be.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

one thing i never figured out is how tom riddle found out everything he knew? how did he find out he was related to slytherin? how did he find the chamber of secret's? his name was riddle so unless he got his hands on his birth records he would have no clue as to his months last name. an it is not likely his mothers name would show up in the book who's who of the wizarding world. an i do not think many people would be talking about the gaunt family since they are poor and near squibes with no real proof they are related to slytherin other then thier word and the fact they and slytherin could speak to snakes. it is not like they are in control of slythins vault and thereby get 1/4 of all the tuition money payed to hogwarts every year. i mean if i told my son i was related to slytherin and he then told my grandson the same thing then my grandchild could swear an oath to be related to slytherin since as far as he knows he is, an that is what the oath is testing is if he is telling the truth an as far as my grandchild knows he is telling the truth. i mean i doubt the gaunts are the only ones who could claim to be related to slytherin since purebloods interbreed it is likely half the purebloods in england to claim the same thing.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think j.k.r. coming up with the idea of a time turner is stupid. you are going to allow a student to use it to go to more classes, but not use it to save lives such as sirius black during the department of mysteries? or how about sending yourself messages about attacks and thereby having hundreds if not thousands of lives? or hell at least use it to get the winning lottery numbers.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now wizards can make lepricon gold as ludo bagman did to scam those who won at the world cup. so why don't witches and wizards do this all the time on the muggle market to make billions of dollars? an yes the gold may vanish in a few hours but who cares you got your money from the muggles. an with a little magic to change your looks and a fake passport an your are homefree.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

on the idea of goblins paying interest to the wizards that is just silly. banks borrow your money to loan it to others which is were the interest being payed to the customer comes in. the goblins have been charging wizards fees for using thier vaults for hundreds of years so they have no need to barrow money from wizards to make loans to other wizards because that would cut into the profit that the goblins get. so the bank is more like a safety deposit box that you pay on each month.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now the idea of goblins getting you anything you want i can see, as long as you have enough gold that is. an since you need to come to the goblins instead of doing it yourself for whatever reason you better have a lot of gold to cover the cost. in the old days a bank could and would get you anything for the right ammount of money be it horses or slaves or a good wife but do to you being to lazy to do it yourself they are going to charge you out the ass. you want a driver's licence sure no problem as long as you have 10,000 gallions to pay for it since this is NOT the department of motor vehicles, you want a passport fine 10,000 gallions. an of course if your bank account is large enough then of course the prices go up as well, so if you have say 100,000,000 gallions you now have to pay 100,000 gallions for your passport. an i do not think people like fudge, malfoy or even dumbledore would want the goblin's knowing thier total worth down to the last knut since it would make it easy for the goblins to blackmail you with a paper trail of your bribes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think harry should have nothing to do with remus, i mean think about he he claims to love and care for harry but where was he the whole time harry was growing up living in a cupboard under the stairs? no owls from lupin before hogwarts or even after he starts hogwarts until they meet on the train in harry's third year. forgetting about harry for 12 years does not sound like someone who loves harry to me? on the idea dumbledore had him hid in the muggle world is bullshit. lupin has had to work in the muggle world for years do to the fact he is a werewolf which of course would be totally stupid since no one knew he was a werewolf till snape opens his mouth at the end of third year. but lupin could have used transfiguration to make himself a suite and a fake badge and walked into any police station in the country saying he worked for scotland yard and had them look up petunia's name or her husbands and thereby known within minutes where they lived. he could have checked tax records to find them, school records to find harry i mean he was using his real name after all. finding harry would not have been hard but lupin never looked. what answer can you give ? what mrs. figg oh yah she watched out for remus to show up but missed over ten years of child abuse on a child she watched at least several times a year if not more often then that. i mean hell lupin is a wizard and can become invisable for merlin sake. an black is worthless as well, trying to murder snape by use of remus to do the killing in thier sixth year as some kind of a so-called prank, an people wonder why snape hates them. i think the answer is rather clear someone tries to murder you and get what a slap on the wrist and told do not do that again? an snape is forced by dumbledore to keep it a secret about what happened, sounds like a reason to hate a lot of people.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now the ministry must have some kind of spell detector so that if a given spell or word is said they know right where the person is. which is how in book 7 every time someone said the name voldimort a bunch of badguys showed up. now since the word voldimort is not a spell in and of it's self that we know of then it can be keyed to anything. the problem is you can not key it to just anything such as the unforgivables because then any time they are even mentioned by name during a conversation the detector would go off. also there is the fact voldimort has spies in the goverment so he would know what is being watched for and have his people just charge to other spells.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now the main theme i see in harry potter is that blood is the only thing that matters. it is ever shown by the author herself by placing both harry and tom in the same kind of upbringing. tom turns out bad and harry turns out good even thou they grew up more or less the same so therefore it must be all about the D.N.A. and not where or how you grew up. if your blood is good then you are good, if your blood is bad then you are bad no matter what would have happened if nurture won out and harry did become the next up and coming dark lord? then the world is screwed because dumbledore may be able to stop harry before he gets to powerful but then you have no way to stop voldimort. an if you let harry get powerful enough to take out voldimort then he is to powerful for dumbledore to take out , so either way everyone loses. all thanks to dumbledore wanting to know if he was really to blame for creating voldimort all those years ago.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would be an interesting idea is that tom riddle is not real voldimort. you see when tom first tried to create a horclux he screwed up and in fact created a double of himself with all the best things staying in tom and the worst parts all going to voldimort. so as a result tom riddle has more or less been in hiding for years trying to figure out how to kill of his more or less evil twin.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i wonder why no one uses i mind control curse to have someone else just shoot dumbledore in the back of the head with a reducto curse then have the person kill themself? i mean what is that to simple of a plan for a wizard to think of? sounds like wizards have never heard of the idea of K.I.S.S. meaning 'keep it simple stupid'.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i have seen harry paired with many other slightly older people i think a great way to do this idea would be to have someone such as madam hooch retire or have hagred got live with his sweetheart in france thereby opening the spots for a flying instucor and care of magical creatures teacher to people like oliver wood or charley weasley. this would also give them the chance to bring in teachers aids such as the weasley twins for flying class. also there is a different option which is to have harry start playing quittich as a pro to get him out of the castle and into different settings to meet the people you want. think about it victor is still in school and a pro quittich player which means he likely started as a fifth year or even a fourth year backup for some pro team. an after proving he is up to the pro level in a few real games managed to get first string spot on the team. you could also if you wished to start a masters program at hogwarts so that many older former students could return.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	15. Chapter 15

now what would happen if magic it's self forced the wizards to leave harry alone once his family decided he was not going to hogwarts?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how come we read stories about harry having sex with everyone other then lily? james is his father, sirius is his godfather, remus is an uncle of sorts, snape is old enough to be his father and in some stories is harry's father, heck even voldimort that guy is old enough to be harry's grandfather an in some stories he is. petunia is his aunt, bella is at least old enough to be his mother, an i have read more then a few stories were these people have sex with harry? heck i would take lily potter over everyone on this list.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the downfall of the wizarding world is simple. the answer is a travel guidebook. you can likely buy these in most wizarding book stores if one of these fell into the hands of the muggles they would know every place they needed to attack. a book like that would give directions how to get everywhere even going so far as to give the muggle addresses and street names of locations in case the witch or wizard finds themselves among the muggles they can get back to the magical world.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

i think a great way to control all of the magical world would be simple mind control. muggles used to be allowed to do it publicly. they used to be allowed to put images and words in movies to cause you to buy more items at the refeshment stands. how they did it was by implanting the written words every so often into the movie because a film would show 50 or 60 frames of film a second your eyes would not catch the fact that every ten frames or so words would pop up like 'eat more popcorn' now your brain would see these words and act on them. if something like that could be implanted into say the dark mark that it cast over attack sites so that say every 1/10 of a second the message pops up then when the mark is printed in the paper it would send that message world wide, because wizarding pictures move they would get the message as if they had seen the real mark in the sky.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

how would the world of harry potter have been different if voldimort had heard the whole prophesy and thereby taken young harry prisoner instead of trying to just kill him. an of course voldimort would make it look as if he killed harry then put him into a cell with no human contact what so ever. little harry would grow up to be a wild child who if he ever did get set free say 20 years later would never be able to speak because that part of the human brain only takes imput up to about age 10 and after that the ability to learn to speak is lost forever which has been proven with other wild children. now these children can very slowly be tought things such as to read simple words over a long amount of time. so for harry to get to say n.e.w.t. level at hogwarts would likely take 20 more years of very hard work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

what would happen if harry was a dream master? someone who could in fact enter anyones dreams and change them to what he wants, such as voldimorts so that whenever tommy boy sleeps he always dreams of losing the war no matter what he may do. how about the malfoys such as showing them so poor they have to take charity from the weasley family just to hope to live for one more day.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now if harry was someone who worried about pureblood status like others due could he not get the potters back to being purebloods by disowning his parents from the family? with him being the last potter the family titles and money would go to him even after disowning his parents. i think this idea would fit in great with the harry becomes a slytherin story lines people write. all slytherins care about is status which is gained by being rich and pureblooded of course that depends on how you rank purebloods? there may be several rankings within the listing of pureblood and many factors that decide your rank, such as family age as well as wealth. you may rank as lower pureblood by family age but as a high pureblood by wealth thereby making you a middle pureblood. so the potters may be middle pureblood by wealth and family age but james marrying lily dropped them down to lower pureblood and harry being the-boy-who-lived raises them back to middle purebloods. that would also cover why ron wants fame and money so bad, they are likely listed as low purebloods and fame would bring them up to middle purebloods while money added in would bring them to high purebloods. molly would want harry's money and fame in her family to bring them back up were she thinks they should be. that would also cover why molly and ginny were so against fluir and bill as a couple, namely she was not a pureblood and would end up bringing the whole family down to halfbloods. an the reason molly does not seem to be against ron and granger is because the damage to the family name was already done an of course harry getting married to ginny can cause people to over look minor things like bill and ron getting non-pureblood wives.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now there is a spell used by magic users to keep magic contained. this is a fact, think about it how much magic is used in diagon alley in a day? that much magic has to have some bleed off so that only part of the magic goes into the spell and that is why muggle items do not work around magic. so why are there muggle buildings around daigon alley? the bleed off from the alley should short out muggle items for blocks in each direction, and thereby be a big red flag to the muggles saying 'here we are'. the same goes for the ministry and the hospital which are all in london. this could be used in one of 2 ways, to make it is muggle items CAN work around magic or as a weapon. if i hit you with that spell it would block your magical core from being able to send out magic for you to do spells. as to why purebloods have never thought of this to use on muggleborns is because purebloods do not think outside the box as in i could use i sticking charm to pin you to a wall then a summoning charm to summon your heart and kill you. they only use spells as they have been used for ages and ages not in new ways.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

the good thing about the order of the fried turkey using sirius old house as a base is that harry can have dobby spy on every one of their meetings by hiding under the kitchen sink to listen and that way he knows their plans as soon as they make them. even the little after meeting chats dumbledore has with people like snape and moody.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry wants everyone to forget him so why not try the fudelus charm that is normally used to hide a house to thereby hide himself? there have been stories of the charm being used to hide a trunk from people like dumbledore so that would lead me to think the item charmed can in fact be moved from place to place?

as far as harry using the fudelus charm on himself he could set the key to be anything he wants such as 'hi i am harry potter' as the trigger. an that way no one remembers harry or the boy-who-would-not-die-already since both those names are always attached together. of course before he does that he needs to clean out any and all vaults he has at the bank. then as long as all the horcluxes are gone harry could just wait for snape to go to a death eater meeting and tag along and shoot tommy boy in the head with a reducto curse at point blank range and thereby end the war. then he can go live a nice peacefull life any place he wants. so harry could even live as a wizard and anyone he wants to meet he only needs to say 'hi i am harry potter to them and he will seem to have popped into place from no where at that point he can introduce himself as david knight or anyone else he wants to be.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

harry could have dobby clean out all of the not really dark items in the come and go room also know as the room of requirements and fix any items that are broken and sell them all. since this room has been collecting junk for a thousand years then these items should be worth at least a million gallions if not more, the books alone should be worth that much. he can then have that million gallions melted down and sold on the muggle gold market and turn it into about 250 million pounds sterling or sell it on the american market for about 380 million dollars then change the american dollars into pounds sterling and it would become about 300 million pounds sterling.

also have dobby go to the trash demention since wizards use some sort of banishing charm on their trash cans to get rid of garbage it has to all end up someplace. so how about it end up in the trash demention, have dobby go there and clean it up and use his magic to fix up the items and sell them, then take the gold and change it into muggle money. think about it if the wizards have been using this same demention for trash for 500 years or more the amount of old parchment, ink wells, quills, and books dobby just needs to remove the ink from the parchment or the newspaper and put it into the old ink wells then we have fresh blank paper to sell to the newspapers and fresh parchment to sell as well as quills that are good as new. these items alone should make harry several million gallions which would become billions in pounds sterling. an any of the items who's protection charms have failed those things have likely rotted away and turned to dust which is dirt and we can sell dirt too. an the best part is you are giving dobby a job that will likely keep him out of your hair for years since people are always throwing stuff away, unless you need him for he will be busy for years to come.

a million gallions could be changed into 380 million american dollars then into about 300 million pounds sterling. 300 million pounds sterling could be changed into 60 million gallions could end up being 18 billion pounds sterling which could become 3.6 billion gallions. with that kind of money you could buy hit wizards to create your own army. you could offer them a million gallions each for a life-time contract an get 1,000 hit wizards per billion gallions. so you could end up with your own private army of 3,000 battle hardened troop ready to fight who ever you wanted. it would likely take all the aurors on the planet to group together to stand against an army that size. if there are a million witches and wizards on the planet less then 4% are going to be in law enforcement more like 1% so about 5,000 world wide.

an as far as getting this done without anyone finding out, well there should be about 50 wizarding countries in the world if not more and at least one magical bank in each one so just spread the money out threw different banks an counrties like america likey have several banks. buy a million gallions here, a million gallions if there are 100 goblin banks world wide then that would be 100 milloin gallions just by going to each bank once. 100 million gallions would become 38 billion american dollars which would become 30 billion pounds sterling which would become 6 billion gallions. there an you can hire some of your hit wizards early on and have them do some of the money transfers for you.

an how would harry know about the price of gold? well his uncle of course who would whine about not having enough money to invest in gold do to his worthless nephew costing him so much money to feed and cloth.

we have yet to even think about winky as well who harry could have use the room of requirements to bring up the oldest and rarest books known to wizardkind an make copies of these books and sell them off for million gallions each.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

personally i think harry would be very smart even if he does not always show it. the way i see it harry would likely go to the library at school instead of the the play ground to get beaten up by his cousin so that is just over 3 hours a week in the library. also he would likely be sent out to play on weekends when at home so no one begins to talk which means he would likely spend about 15 hours a weekend at the local library. so that is about 18 hours a week harry spends in the library not counting summer vacation. so that is 900 hours a year in a library now if you figure he likely spends a few hours a week here and there at the library on summer break as well you may as well round it up to an even 1,000. so if he started going to the library at say age 6 then that is 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 or 5 years of 1,000 hours a year at a library. an once he starts hogwarts he and his friends spend countless hours looks for different things in the library such as flummels name in year one and what is petrifying the students in year two and tri-wizard tournament in year four. you figure that has to be at least 1,000 hours a year. an to find what they are looking for they need to go threw tons and tons of books on spells, potions, magic animals and who knows what else. an since they need to read every page in every book they will most likely find lots of spells and potions that sound like they would be great to learn and thereby harry would start making a list of them and later learning them. an if you think about it hogwarts library is not as big as you would think. if it has 40,000 books in it that is really only 1,000 different books and they have 40 copies of each book so that everyone who comes to do their homework can have their own copy and does not have to fight over them. now with transfiguration, charms, defence and potions that would account for about 300 books of that 1,000 so even if harry only took one book a week out to study on his own time that is still 40 books a year likely 10 on each subject. so by the end of fouth year harry has read 40 books on each of the 4 subjects or 160 of the 300 books on those subjects. as far as harry spending time with his freinds harry has very few since first year everyone would be fawning over the great harry potter so he would likely go to the library to get away from that or to his dorm. second year everyone thought he was the one attacking the school so he would hide in the library or his dorm and fouth year everyone thought he put his name in the goblet of fire and hated him for stealing cedric's glory so he would also hide in the library or his dorm, thereby giving him lots of time to study on his own. an why harry would study potions would be to get snape of his back as well as to have something to use on his so-called family during the summers. an the potions that are to hard for harry to make he can have the weasley twins or oliver wood make and claim they are going to be used to prank his family during the summers. this would not be hard since in potions you set one dose to be graded by snape and the rest is done way with, now we bottle it instead of dumping it. an i am sure harry learns about owl ordering things so he can also buy finished potions if it something hogwarts students do not brew. an remember harry during third year was able to do a spell most grownups can not even do so his should learn spells very well so that as a first year he should be learning second and even third year spells on his own no problem, second year he should be up to fouth and fifth year spells an by third year he should be up to sixth and seventh year spells. so by the time fourth year is over harry should have moved on to subjects like runes and arithmancy and be threw at least first if not second year in those subjects on his own as well. an yes i know cannon harry was not allowed to be too smart otherwise granger would not have anything to do.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

now i would like to know how everyone seems to be able to see harry threw his invisability cloak? such as mad eye moody or dumbledore. i mean the cloak was made by death it's self so that even he could not find it or the person wearing it. an i am sure death is a hell of a lot more powerful then some stupid ass wizards an would not allow his cloak to be harmed or tampered with by anyone when he made it. even the pharoh's who's tombs are still to this day giving curse breakers trouble and the people of atlantis who were thought to be the smartest and most powerful witches and wizards to ever walk the planet could not hide from death. so i do not see how a tracing charm placed on harry by dumbledore could ever get past deaths own cloak. if it were so easy to get past charms placed on the items by death it's self then it should also be easy to copy them and thereby you would be able to buy the deadly hollows set in and wizarding mall for next to nothing.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


End file.
